Death is Only the Beginning
by RR-Major-Ed-Pride
Summary: A Death Note FullMetal Alchemist Crossover MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR BOTH DEATH NOTE AND FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST
1. Chapter 1

It happened quickly; first Rem killed Watari, Light smiled to himself as he watched the scene fold out in front of him.

"Where's the shinigami?!" Ryuzaki demanded. Chief Yagami, Light's father, looked up and around saying,

"Oh yeah, where did…"

_'If Watari is dead…Amane hasn't seen Watari's face…did Light Yagami do something when he stepped outside earlier…?'_ Ryuzaki thought narrowing his eyes, _'But nobody knows Watari's name…but a shinigami could…'_

"Everyone, the shiniga…" he started to say something but stopped, Light's eyes narrowed as he watched his enemy.

"Huh? What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" Chief Yagami asked. Ryuzaki remained silent before keeling over off his chair, Light quickly moved in and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Ryuzaki!?"

The young man grabbed Light by the shoulder, a wide-eyed look of shock and realization on his face.

_'Light Yagami…!' _

Unnoticed by the other task force members in the room, Light had an evil look of satisfaction on his face, Ryuzaki's grip loosened,

_'I knew it…I wasn't…wrong…'_ the pain in his chest grew, _'I…but…_' Ryuzaki lost consciousness.

"Ryuzaki!" Light shook him, "Hey Ryuzaki!"

"Calm down, Light!" his father quickly said. Light looked up,

"We'll all be killed!" he snapped fearfully, "Watari…Ryuzaki…and now us…"

A sudden wave of shock and fear spread through the task force members, Light mentally smirked.

"L-let's get an ambulance…" Mogi then said trying to stay calm.

"What about a family member…?" Aizawa asked.

"That's not a problem, I'll accompany him…" Light's father said.

--

An hour later at the hospital, Chief Yagami walked out of the emergency room into the lobby. The task force members all looked up, none of them liked the look on their superior officer's face.

"Ryuzaki is in a coma and critical condition." He informed. Light looked up with a slightly shocked expression.

"W-what?"

"The doctor said there's a good chance he'll die in the next few hours, it's hard to say…it could be sooner." His father explained. Light just lowered his head for a moment before getting up and walking away.

_'Damn it!'_ he thought, _'L was supposed to die…oh well, he'll be dead soon enough.'_

--

Mean while in the emergency room the doctors and nurses monitored L's condition, he was still in critical condition and didn't appear to be getting better. But what they didn't realize was that he was already gone, his body was still alive but his mind and soul had disappeared.

The Gate

It stood twenty maybe even thirty feet with dark distorted figures carved into its sides. The door had a large swirling eye like engraving on it to complete its beautifully terrifying appearance. L stood gazing at this large doorway with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. What was it? Where was he? What was on the other side?" Everything he knew seemed to be fading in and out of recollection, but one thing remained vivid in his mind and that was that he knew something vitally important.

As L contemplated what that was, the doorway suddenly creaked open. The doors slowly opened to reveal a pitch black void. L tried saying something but nothing came out, he looked down for a split second then back up just in time to see eyes, hundreds of them, starring at him; and the large purple one that sent an unexplainable wave of fear thought him. Then almost as suddenly, long jet black arms extended out of the Gate.

Admittedly startled, L turned to run only to be knocked off his feet and dragged into the darkness, the doors closing slowly behind him. Once inside the Gate everything was a blinding light, oranges and yellows flashing, then images. Images flooded L's mind and vision, some things he recognized but couldn't place and others of things and people he's never seen before. Then it stopped and everything went black.

An Undisclosible Location

Bolts of alchemic energy lit up a dark room as a man stood just to the right of a large and intricate transmutation circle. The man was fairly built and had a somewhat scruffy appearance, his long blond hair hanging messily down his shoulders. There were two other figures in the room; a very attractive woman with long black hair and long black dress and a young man with somewhat feminine features and long black dreadlock like hair.

The alchemic energy died down and the room went dark, the woman then lit some candles as the feminine looking young man said impatiently,

"So? What is it?"

"He is your new little brother." The scruffy man said simply.

"Another one?" The woman said crossing her arms and eyeing the still form in the center of the large transmutation circle.

"Yes Lust, he will be called Apathy." The man said, "You two will go to Laboratory Five and take him with you."

"What!?"

"I have a reason for sending him with you Envy; do not question your father." The man said coldly before turning, "And make sure to give him the red stones, I don't want him running around causing trouble." He then left the room.

Envy scoffed and then eyed the figure on the ground, in an irritated rage he walked over and kicked the new sin. This action caused the new sin to reach out quickly and grab Envy by the ankle.

"Let go you little pain in the ass!" Envy shouted, it was then that he got a good look at his new little brother. Apathy's appearance was that of someone who was in their early to mid-twenties; his eyes starred emotionlessly into Envy's, almost as if he were trying to read his every move and thought. Apathy then let go of Envy and stood up unsteadily, he stood about an inch taller then Envy and had mid-length black hair that looked as if he'd just rolled out of bed; he also seemed to be slouching.

"Interesting," Lust said, "Lets go you two…the FullMetal boy should already be at the laboratory. Envy scoffed again and stalked away, Apathy didn't say anything, he didn't do anything, he just stood there for a moment.

_'Where am I?'_

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Light sat at his desk looking over some papers, it had been three days now and L's condition hadn't changed. He sighed and shook his head asking,

"Hey, Ryuk, is it possible fore someone to survive after their name has been written in the Death Note?"

"I've never seen it happen." The shinigami replied. Light leaned back in his chair and pondered for a few minutes, he then asked,

"Let's say it is possible and L survives, can his name be rewritten into the Death Note?"

"Possibly," Ryuk grinned, "But since this has never happened before I couldn't tell you for sure."

"That's alright." Light replied, he crossed his arms and thought, 'Since Rem was the one who wrote L's name originally, that would man I'd just have to get that Note and rewrite his name. But my father had it locked away somewhere only he knows about. I'll have to use Misa's then…I'll schedule a visit for tomorrow, this way Misa can use the eyes and find L's name.' Light made a small smile, this time he'd finish L off.

At that moment Ryuk glanced out the window and down at the street, he tilted his head curiously before saying,

"Someone's standing in the streets."

"Hm?" Light stood up and peeked out the curtains. There was a dark figure lurking in the shadowy street; Light rubbed his eyes then looked again, the figure was gone. "Huh, oh well, who cares." He shrugged, "I'm going to bed."

-The Next Morning-

"Oh Light! I'm so happy I could come with you, so where are we going/" Misa said in her usual over- joyed fashion, and clinging to his arm.

"We're going to visit Ryuzaki." Light answered plainly as he bought train tickets. Misa gave him an innocently questioning look before asking,

"Really? Why?"

"Because, I want you to tell me his name."

"Oh…but I thought he was already…"

"Something happened," Light interrupted, "Se we need to clean up, that's all."

"Ok then, whatever you say Light!" Misa beamed. The two got on the train when it arrived and sat silently, the ride only lasted about ten minutes. Light and Misa exited the train and hailed a taxi, riding the rest of the way to the hospital. When they arrived, Light glanced around and spotted a dark figure standing in a near by alley. He narrowed his eyes and led Misa into the hospital.

The two took the elevator to the fifth floor, all the while Light pondered who was following them.

_'Could the FBI be following me again? No, I don't think so…'_

"Light? Are you ok?" Misa asked, "Was it something Misa did?"

"No," Light answered, "I was just thinking."

They now arrived at the room a kind featured nurse directed them to. Light entered the room first followed closely by Misa; he walked over and sat down in one of the chairs beside the hospital bed, Misa sat next to him. Light examined the life support machine L was hooked up to; the thought had crossed his mind to turn it off but that would be stupid. He would instantly be a suspect having been the last person to visit.

"Um…Light…"

"What is it Misa?"

"Please don't be mad at me, but…I can't see his name or lifespan." Misa said nervously, Light was about to respond when a man walked in. He was tall, moderately well built; with a short scruffy beard and long blond hair tied back in a pony tail. He walked over, adjusting his small oval framed glasses and removing his long brown jacket.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said with a genuinely surprised expression, "I didn't know there were visitors."

Light stood up and asked who the man was and what he wanted; all the while he was getting a very bad feeling about the man. The man just scratched the back of his head and replied,

"Van Hohenheim, I am a scientist studying comatose patents."

"You have an odd accent." Light pointed out, more to himself then anyone else.

"Yes, I am a scientist from the University of Medical Research in Berlin Germany." Hohenheim replied, "If you don't mind my asking, how do you know this young man?"

"We were friends," Light answered, "We went to the same university and worked on an investigation together." The tight twisting in Light's stomach grew as Hohenheim nodded.

_'Who the hell is this man? Why do I feel like he can see right through me?'_

"So, you knew him well?" Hohenheim asked rubbing his chin in curiosity.

"Well enough yes." Light nodded; he couldn't explain it, the mere presence of this man made it hard to maintain the lie he'd started.

"What was he like before the incident?" Hohenheim then asked, Light didn't respond so Hohenheim explained that it was for future reference. "If he were to wake up that is, I'd like to see if there are any changes in personality."

"Oh, right." Light nodded, he then described L's personality to the best of his knowledge. Hohenheim nodded and committed every word to memory.

"Now, Ryuzaki you said his name was, does he have a last name?"

"I'm sure he does, but I don't know it." Light said folding his arms.

"Hmm."

"He kept his personal information under lock and key. The only person I can think of that would know is Watari, but he is dead now."

"I see," Hohenheim said darkly, "That is most unfortunate." He then turned and put his jacket back on, making his way out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Light quickly asked.

"I've gotten enough information for now, besides, I don't wish to impose on your visit any further." With that Hohenheim left. Once the man was gone, Light sat back down; his heart racing as if he'd just narrowly escaped his own death.

"Light?" Misa checked, "That man was creepy."

"Yeah," Light breathed heavily, "Did you see his name?"

"I'm so, so, so, so, sorry Light, please don't be mad. But, I couldn't see his name or lifespan either."

"What?"

"It was like their names were just erased…I'm so sorry." Misa sniffled. Light just sighed and narrowed his eyes thinking,

_'Those with the eyes can only see the names of other Death Note holders…but someone who can hide both their name and lifespan from the eyes…that's impossible…unless he was a shinigami? No, we wouldn't be able to see him then.'_ Light stood up and started for the door, Misa following, _'But…what about L? If he's still alive then his name and lifespan should still be visible…what the hell is going on here? Whatever it is though…L has to die or else I'll be exposed as Kira.' _

--

Outside the hospital Hohenheim put his hands in his pockets; he sighed and shook his head.

"Even in this world, children meddle in affairs that are above them," he glanced up at the blue sky, "And try to play god."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

First off…sorry for not updating in like…forever. But I am working on finishing several of my well neglected fics…though some may be dropped due to the fact I'm not sure how to finish them TT. Anywho! I've got one or two story ideas for the future that I hope you'll all enjoy. One of which is a sort of spin-off of Casino Royal only with L's past instead of 007's . Finally! After much deliberation (only ½ true) I have decided to give Apathy a sort of theme song w. Also, if I decide to not be lazy; I may draw up a bunch of pictures, combine it with a few clips from episode 25 of Death Note and a few from FMA…I'll make an Apathy AMV! I bet you're wondering what that song is right w ? Well…it's 'So Cold' by Breaking Benjamin. Questions? Comments? Leave a review! For every review, L gets a sugar cube! And you don't want to deprive him of sugar cubes do you?

Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, and his younger brother Alphonse arrived in Central. They were hoping to visit the first branch of Central Library in search of any information on the Philosopher's Stone. But when they arrived, the building had been burnt to the ground; this hampered the brothers' search and left them in low spirits. They soon learn, thanks to a stroke of luck, of Laboratory Five and its possible connection to the stone. The brothers are told not to do anything dangerous and that the military will look into it, they of course did not listen.

The Elric's went to lab five and managed to get inside; Al actually remained outside to keep guard. It is there that Edward runs into prisoner # 48.

--

Edward stood in both awe and mild horror as he entered a large room; there was a large transmutation circle drawn on the floor. He walked forward into the room to get a better look.

"What is this place…?" the blond muttered, "Could this be where they transmute the Philosopher's Stone?"

"It is." A dark menacing voice answered, a tall suit of samurai style armor stepped out of the shadows holding a sward. Edwards eyes narrowed.

"I don't know who you are, but you seem to know much about the stone…too much." The armor said, "I have been entrusted to guard this place. For now, you may call me number 48."

The young alchemist glared and mentally prepared for a fight.

"My orders are to eliminate any intruders who trespass here. I'm sorry that I have to do this, kid."

"I'm sorry, too," Edward said clapping his hands together and transmuting his arm blade, "Sorry that a 'kid' like me is gonna kick your butt!"

"Hm! Alchemy huh?" Number 48 said, "Well, then…let's see your skills…" he then lunged at the FullMetal Alchemist with blinding speed.

"So fast…" Ed gasped just dodging the speedy slash.

"Hya!" 48 roared bringing his sward down and slicing the boys black under jacket at the right shoulder. "So, your steel limb extends up to your shoulder. It just save your life. To bad for you," 48 lunged, "My trusted blade can even cut through steel!"

Edward blocked the attack and threw it aside; he then moved back a step and threw a fast side kick. The kick landed but the sound it made surprised the alchemist.

"Hey! I know that sound," Ed said with a slight smirk, "Could it be that you're hollow inside?"

"Very good…how did you know?" 48 asked.

"I spar all the time with a guy like you. I could just tell by the feel." Ed smirked.

"Oh? So there are others like myself on the outside?"

"It makes me sick," Edward continued, "Knowing that there are idiots out there besides me who would even think of binding a soul to a suit of armor."

"Allow me to tell you a little more about myself then." The armor said, "48 was my number on death row. In my previous life – or rather when I had a body of flesh and blood – I was the killer know n as 'Slicer'. Officially, I was supposed to have been executed two years ago. But my new employers needed the Slicer's skills. So they pulled me aside for their experiments. Now I serve as their guard dog."

"So that means, there must be a seal that connects your soul to the armor right?" Ed brought up when 48 had finished.

--Watching from the shadows—

Lust, Envy, and Apathy watched as the two fought each other. The two elder sins seemed amused by this, Apathy though just watched with an almost dead expression; his mind had wondered and that put the young sin in a sort of daydreaming state. He then turned to the others and asked,

"Who is the short one again?"

Envy scoffed and smacked Apathy in the back of the head saying, "That's the FullMetal Runt idiot."

Apathy just rubbed the back of his now rather sore head and nodded, "He looks familiar…" he muttered, "Kind of like…"

Lust suddenly held up her hand, her fingers extended and impaled the helmet that was now lying on the ground a good distance away. She walked out of the shadows and Envy followed, Apathy remained in his spot and watched.

"That was too close," Lust said with a slight smile, "Now, now, 48. Don't talk about things that don't concern you." She'd been referring to what the armor had been talking to Edward about.

"Oh my…" Envy smirked walking over to where Ed was, "What's the FullMetal Runt doing here?" he leaned in real close, his smirk widening a bit, "I suppose we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

Ed just gazed in silent shock at the two sins, 'Who the hell are these guys?!' he thought nervously, 'What the hell are these guys?!'

Apathy watched the scene fold out in front of him; he'd crouched down with his knees close to his chin, the sin would occasionally bit the tip of his thumb but stopped after a second, not liking the taste.

'Why does he look like…Father?' he thought as Envy had started a little skirmish with the small alchemist, 'Why don't I?' he watched as Envy kneed Ed in the gut, knocking him out. It was at that moment that Apathy stood up and slowly walked towards his brother and sister.

"You really…have no self control, do you?" Apathy muttered, Envy smacked the emotionless sin upside the head again; "Ow…" he rubbed the back of his head slowly before walking over and standing next to Lust where it was safer. Lust just placed a hand on her hip and said,

"Well then, we no longer need this facility to make stones anyway. Let's just blow this place up to get rid of the evidence, shall we?"

"You sure it's such a good idea to let this kid live?" Envy asked as Apathy haphazardly picked the unconscious Edward up. Lust sighed,

"Granted, we didn't expect him to find this place, but just knowing about the process of making the stones won't get him anywhere." She then smirked, "After all, our plan is already in its final stage."

Apathy had walked towards the door by now but still over heard what Lust had said; he knew Father was planning something, but, what it was he hadn't learned yet…and whatever it was, it was obviously close to being completed. 'Hmmm…' the sin thought pushing open a large door and leaving.

--

Outside lab five where Alphonse, Sgt. Brosh and 2nd Lt. Ross, where; a loud explosion could be heard from deep with in the dark run-down laboratory. St. Brosh looked up at the building and said,

"What's that sound…?"

The whole building started to crack and crumble, 2nd Lt. Ross turned to the others shouting,

"An explosion! Sergeant! We have to evacuate!" she then glanced over at Alphonse, "What are you doing? Run!"

"My brother!" the large armor gasped turning towards the crumbling building. Ross quickly grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?!" She demanded.

"My brother's still inside! Let me go!"

"Don't be a fool! If you go in there, you'll be crushed too!" the lieutenant scolded. Al watched the crumbling building,

"My brother…my brother is…"

"Right now, just think about saving yourself!" Ross insisted pulling on the armor boys arm.

The debris started falling more and in larger sizes; Al and Ross both looked up at lab five, much to their surprise a figure could be seen walking out of the crumbling building.

"I believe this is yours." He said.

"Big brother!" Al gasped. Apathy set the boy down and continued,

"His wounds aren't too bad, but he's losing a lot of blood, so you'd better get him to a hospital, quick."

"Second Lieutenant Ross, what are you doing?!" Sgt. Brosh shouted running towards the three.

"Sergeant! Give me a hand!" Ross said.

"Ed?! What happened to him?!"

"I'll explain later!" Ross turned to Apathy, "You should run too."

Apathy's eyes widened very slightly, that wasn't part of the plan; he was told to just bring the boy out.

"Come on, fallow us!" Ross said grabbing the sin by the arm and pulling him with her.

--

Several hours later in a clinic run by a friend of 2nd Lt. Ross, Edward sat with a rather annoyed look on his face in a hospital bed. He wasn't the only one in the room thought; Apathy sat in his now common crouching position in a near by chair, he had an emotionless expression on his face but seemed to be boring a hole into the far right wall. Edward turned his head and looked at the sin, he then asked,

"Why are you here?"

"Because, I was told to fallow you." Apathy relied bluntly.

"By those other two from the lab?"

"No, by the woman…Ross I believe she was called."

Ed eyed him suspiciously before asking,

"So, you're one of them? Who know about the Philosopher's Stone?"

Apathy made an odd sound with his teeth at that question; he'd pressed his thumb to the front of his teeth and started boring a hole in the ceiling, "You won't learn anything about me by asking question s you already know the answer to." He said simply, but in truth, he didn't know anything about the Philosopher's Stone. Edward though didn't look convinced; he just continued eyeing the sin for a while before continuing his interrogation.

"Who are you? Who where those people in lab five? Who do you work for?"

Apathy pressed the tip of his index finger to the front of his teeth and stared at the young alchemist, he then replied,

"I am…Apathy. The ones in lab five were my brother and sister. I work for Father." He was satisfied with how he answered considering he actually only told the boy his name. Ed though looked slightly annoyed.

"Who is Father?" he asked. Apathy eyed Edward again, this time though rubbing his toes together. The sin looked up then around before answering,

"The one who created me…who else…"

The young alchemist was about to ask some more questions only to have the two officers, Brosh and Ross, entered the room. Apathy got off the chair and slowly left the room, a second later a loud echoing slap came out of Edwards room. Apathy just turned a corner down a short hall with sinks and mirrors on one side. He walked over to a mirror and looked at his reflection.

'Why do I call him Father? Why do any of us call him that? We look nothing like him…but that boy Edward does.' He blinked twice, 'Could they be?'

The sin glanced to the right and noticed he wasn't the only one looking into the mirrors. Alphonse was standing four sinks to the right and was looking back at him; Apathy tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"Thank you," the armor said finally, "For saving my brother."

The sin just looked at him but slouched, he turned to leave.

"Can I ask you something?" Al suddenly said, Apathy glanced over his shoulder then turned completely, "Can you tell…if I'm human?"

"No." Apathy said bluntly, Al's head lowered slightly by the answer, "But that's because I feel nothing…that's just how I am."

"What?"

"I'm the living embodiment of Apathy, I feel nothing of or for anyone," Apathy explained, "At least, that's what I was told…But why don't you ask your brother? That's what I would do."

"But I thought you said…"

"You can't show emotion on your face right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the same way…sort of… I can't show it or honestly feel it, but there are emotions being experienced." Apathy looked up at the ceiling, "Sometimes I get this sick clenching feeling in my stomach; it's like my body is telling me that all of this is wrong, or at least trying to feel something but is being held back."

Alphonse remained silent; Apathy then looked up and asked for him to tell him what was wrong. Al told Apathy about what Berry the Chopper had told him back at the lab, the sin just nodded.

"An artificial soul, you say? Sounds like he was just toying with you…just forget it…" he then turned and left. Al remained silent, he turned and placed a hand on one of the mirrors, he applied some pressure and the mirror cracked.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Ok…I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer so here it is…I do not own Death Note or FullMetal Alchemist (cries). There are parts of the story where I used dialogue from the manga (for both Death Note and FMA)…those are not mine . Ok! That's all! For now!

…oh wait…DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!

* * *

Having left the small hospital, Apathy wondered aimlessly through the back allies of Central. His mind was blank as he came to a halt, the sin looked down at the back of his hands; like a quick flash, and an image appeared in front of his eyes. The sin blinked a few times then looked around, he sighed and started walking again; it happened again but the image lasted a few seconds longer, long enough for Apathy to understand the image – a hospital room. He stopped, hands unexplainably trembling.

"Hn."

"Is something wrong my dear child?"

Apathy spun around and made split-second eye contact with a familiar figure. His hands now not the only thing trembling,

"F…father?"

"You are not looking well." The man said. Apathy looked down at the ground—another flash—he then looked up, avoiding eye contact and said,

"I've just been…thinking."

The man took a step closer; Apathy flinched when the man held out his hand. The sin looked, there were red stones that varied in sizes, in his hand.

"You are not like the others, you are special."

Apathy eyed the stones for a moment, he remembered when he was first given them, and the sin took one with his thumb and forefinger.

'The time has come for you my child,' Father thought to himself, 'You will be my right hand, the sin that never dies but breeds ill will and devastation.'

Having eaten the one he took, Apathy grabbed and ate the rest of the red stones as if his very life depended on it. Father just smiled as the first emotion formed on the sins face, shock.

"I created you for a very special reason," Father clapped his hands, "Do not be afraid child, for you will be freed, you will feel." He reached out and touched the side of the sins face with one hand and grabbed his wrist with the other.

"But Fath…" Apathy started but was cut off when a surge of alchemic energy was forced through his body.

--

Later that night in one of the main Central military buildings, Maes Hughes sat reading a news paper. He'd gone to visit the Elrics while they were in the hospital; he'd heard about their little trip to lab five and wanted to check up on them. The boys had told him what happened and he'd agreed to look in on it.

"Riots in Reole?" The Lieutenant Colonel questioned.

"Yes. Apparently there was some kind of cult in the area. They were exposed as frauds and the people turned against them. I hear everything's under control now." A lower officer replied while holding a cup of coffee.

"Huh, you're right." Hughes muttered turning a page, "Aw man…look at the death toll…the east area's been full of trouble lately, what with the Ishbalans, these riots and everything else."

"It's not just the east area – the north and west have been having their share of riots and border skirmishes," the lower officer pointed out, "Who knows? This could be the start of the revolution, eh?"

Maes Hughes thought for a moment then suddenly stood up, a look of realization on his face.

"Lieutenant Colonel…where are you going?" the lower officer asked as Hughes started for the door.

"The records room, I want to check on some old files." He then left the room. After about half an hour in the records room, Hughes had found what he'd been looking for. "The Ishbalan civil war…the riots in Reole…and…hey, hey…what have we here?" he held up a file, "Who the hell would think up something like this? I need to tell the Major and the President about this right away…"

Someone placed their hand on the file room door and slammed it shut causing Hughes to start a little bit. He slowly turned to see who or what had done so, the Lieutenant Colonel came face to face with Lust. She was smirking a tad as she said,

"Pleased to meet you. Or, should I say…good-bye."

Hughes noticed the mark on the sins chest and remembered what the Elrics had told him; that the people at lab five had marks just like that and one of them was a woman.

"…that's a nice tattoo…" he said with a shaky smirk. Lust simply extended her fingers into sharp points and attacked, saying,

"You know too much, Lt. Colonel Hughes."

Instinctively, Maes Hughes swiftly reached for the dagger stashed away in the back of his belt. One of the sins' spear like fingers extended and shot through his right shoulder just as the Lt. Colonel threw the dagger at the sin.

Hughes was thrown through the file room door and landed rather painfully in the hall; he wasn't sure if he got her or not but he sure wasn't hanging around to find out. Getting up, Lt. Colonel Hughes staggered off to find a phone muttering,

"Damn it!"

Mean while, back in the file room, Lust sat motionlessly with the dagger sticking out of her head; blood trickling down her face. She then reached up and pulled it out saying,

" 'Damn it…' you took the words right out of my mouth." She smirked, "I thought you were the deskwork type…but it seems that arm of yours is good for more than just pushing papers."

--

Lt. Colonel Hughes had made it to where the phones where; the woman officer working at the desk looked up with a slightly annoyed expression asking,

"Lt. Colonel Hughes. Were you bragging about your family on the phone again?" she then noticed his condition and sat up, "Lt. Colonel, you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing," he replied walking by, "I need to use the phone." He then picked up the receiver on the closest phone, "I have to call the President."

The Lt. Colonel was just about to make the call when suddenly, a terrifying thought ran through his mind. He quickly put the phone down and turned to leave.

"Huh?! Lt. Colonel!"

"Sorry about that. Carry on." Hughes left the room, then the building. He made for a public phone and dialed in.

'Click' "Hello, East City Headquarters." Someone answered.

"Get me Roy…I mean Colonel Mustang!"

"I'm sorry, but we have a policy of not connecting calls from an outside line." The person said.

"I'm using an outside line because it's an emergency!" Hughes snapped, "This is Lt. Colonel Hughes from Central!"

"May I have the code please?"

"Are you serious!?" the Lt. Colonel shouted taking out a small note book – a photo falling out – "Uncle-sugar-oliver-eight-zero-zero!"

"I've verified the code. One moment please."

"Hurry up! The military's in grave danger!"

"Hang up the phone, Lt. Colonel." A voice said in a slow tone. Having not fully expected someone finding him so quickly; Hughes slowly turns to see who it was.

A slouching young man; with messy black hair and violet eyes that had dark shadows under them, stood with a gun pointed directly at Hughes.

"The phone…hang it up…now."

Hughes eyed the young man questioningly at first, then noticed the serpent mark,

'It's the same as that womans!' he thought, "Who are you?" he then demanded, while secretly pulling out a concealed dagger.

"That's…none of your business." Was the reply.

"That's too bad!" Hughes took this opportunity to attack, with a quick motion of his arm he sliced the throat of the homunculus; who fell to the ground bleeding profusely.

"Sorry buddy, but, I've got a wife and kid waiting for me at home." The Lt. Colonel turned to continue waiting for the call to connect; he then heard a strange almost crackling noise. Hughes turned back to see the homunculus standing once again, only this time he had a very wide sadistic smirk on his face.

"Wha…" Hughes's eyes widened because standing in front of the sin was his wife, Gracia.

"What's that look for honey?" she said holding up the gun the sin had been holding moments ago, "You look surprised."

"Your quick wits have gotten you into a lot of trouble, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." The sin said almost playfully as his smirk grew a bit, "Isn't she…perfect?"

Lt. Colonel Hughes took a small step back; the look of horror on his face growing as he gazed into the unchanging expression of his so called wife's face.

"I'll see you at home honey." She said sweetly, slowly pulling the trigger.

"Oh my g…"

--

Across East city the phone rang in Colonel Roy Mustangs' office. The dark haired colonel picked it up and the operator said,

"There's a call for you on an outside line from Lt. Colonel Hughes."

"Hughes again?" the colonel had been bothered by the constant calling form said Lt. Colonel and was growing irritated, "Fine, put him through."

There was some static as the operator put the call through.

"It's me. I don't want to hear any more about your family!" Roy quickly snapped. He stopped though when the Lt. Colonel's usual rebuttal wasn't returned, "Hughes?" There was silence, "Hughes…hey!" still nothing, "Hughes!"

--Several Days Later –

It was a dark day; a slow parade dressed in black made their way down a cobblestone path of a military cemetery. It was led by a team of men carrying a coffin with the military flag draped over it. Family, friends, and military personnel gathered to grieve the loss of Lt. Colonel Hughes as he was being lowered into the ground.

A young man stood just behind the real Gracia and Elicia as they wept, the shadows under his eyes seemed darker as the little girl asked sadly,

"Mama, why do they have to bury papa?"

Her mother tried to comfort her while also trying hard not to cry herself. Apathy just watched; there was something churning and ripping at his insides about all of this that he couldn't explain.

"Why are you guys burying my papa?" Elicia asked, the sadness in her little voice growing.

"Elicia…" her mother said.

"No…no if they do that, papa won't be able to go to work anymore…papa said he had lotsa work to do!"

Everyone in the crowd wept to various degrees.

"No. Please don't bury him…papa!"

The sins' eyes flickered just a bit as a split second vision flashed before his eyes; of an older man with white hair, mustache and glasses. He wondered who it could have been; though he must have been at it for sometime because by the time he looked around, everyone save for two had left. It was Colonel Mustang and 2nd Lt. Hawkeye, they appeared to be talking, they then left.

Apathy walked up the grave and looked at it, he thought to himself, 'Papa?'

"You seem troubled my child." Came the all too familiar voice. Apathy turned and replied slowly,

"Are you my…father?"

"I created you…" was the answer.

"Yes but…" the sin looked down, "Are you my father?"

"Why do you ask me this? Are you not satisfied with this life?"

Apathy kept his eyes on the ground; he'd brought his thumb up and was pressing the tip of it against his teeth.

"I see…" Father said, "You will not be satisfied until you know the truth."

"The truth?" the sin looked up.

"Yes, but in exchange, you must return here with two sacrifices…and then stay here with me…" Father nodded while extending a hand. Eyeing him cautiously then taking a step forward, Apathy agreed, what happened next genuinely startled the sin. Father clapped his hands together saying,

"Seek the false god." He then touched the mark on the back of the sins shoulder, sending a surge of alchemic energy through it. Once again this caused the sins body to break down, only this time, the transmutation opened the Gate.

--

It was ll:57 at night and raining, the Wammy House was dark save for one or two lights on in the first floor. The grounds were quant, though dark, with bushes surrounding the building. There was a somewhat extravagant grave stone in the back yard; flowers were placed all around it. There was a flash of lightning that lit up the grounds, a loud clap of thunder then another flash. The wind picked up for a moment then died; sitting on the ground, slouched over, was Apathy. He raised his head slowly, eyes as blank as ever. He sat up slowly, the movement though sent a strange sensation through his whole body making him violently ill.

"S-so c-cold…" he muttered gazing blankly at the red stones he'd just coughed up, he then looked up and saw the head stone. It read,

'In Loving Memory; Quillish Wammy. Father to Many, Friend to All'

Apathy just let the words ink into his mind, then, tears started to slide down the side of his face. He brought his hand up and wiped the side of his face, eyes wide as the rain started to soak him.

"W-what is this? My…chest, it hurts." The sin looked at eh words again.

'Father of Many'

Images of the old man flickered in and out of Apathy's memory; more tears.

"My god…" he choked back. His heart started to race and the clenching pain in his chest worsened, his fingers dug into the ground as the sadness and grief he was feeling quickly turned into anger. Apathy slowly got to his feet, another flash of lightning lit up the grounds, and the sin looked down at his hands. An odd tingling sensation was in his hands, like when your fingers fall asleep and you feel pins and needles. Apathy tilted his head curiously.

The sin crouched down and placed both hands on the ground. The pins and needles vanished and the ground under his hands became hot. Apathy brought his hands up and the ground rose with him, slowly molding into a body.

--Earlier that Night--

11:55 p.m.

The hospital was dark and silent save for a few utility lights and the steady beep coming from the I.C.U. The machine monitoring L's heart rate beeped slowly but consistently, the life support machine pumped air into his lungs slowly but consistently.

11:56 p.m.

A nurse walked into the room, she checked the medical chart that hung on the front of the bed. She then checked the machines,

'Heart rate is a bit slow, but still within limits.' She thought returning the chart to its hook and leaving.

11:57 p.m.

All was silent again save for the beeping and whirring of the two machines and the pitter patter on the roof from the rain. There would be the occasional rumble of thunder and flash of lightening, otherwise all was calm…almost peaceful.

11: 58 p.m.

Hoehenheim stood at the front of L's bed; he'd used the Gate, and watched. His face was solemn as he looked down at eh seemingly peaceful young man.

"Ryuzaki…that name does not suit you," he said quietly, "It took me sometime, but, I found it none the less. Your name…"

Almost on queue, the heart rate monitor started beeping a little faster then…

'Beeeeeeeeeeeee'

The high pitched noise the machine made alerted the nurse just outside the room. She ran in shocked then called the doctor; they did everything possible but it was too late. The doctor just sighed and shook his head,

"Time of death…12:03 p.m."

12:05 p.m.

Hoehenheim stood in the dark hospital parking lot, his face dark and solemn, and his eyes on the fifth floor of the building.

"Light Yagami," he said slowly, "I hope you are prepared for the consequences of your actions."

* * *

Ok…a lot happened in this chapter…but I hope you enjoyed it!

(pauses)

DON'T KILL ME!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lateness nn, I'll admit it...I was being lazy...but anywho! I've got some fun news! One: The reason I was not typing other then being lazy was that I was reading the final Harry Potter book (sorry...no spoilers for those who haven't read it yet X3) and Two: I have PICTURES! Ok I've only got two at the moment but I've got some general character concepts of Apathy that I'd doodled up a while ago and now have on the computer so if anyone what's to check'm out I'll have a linky in my profile X3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or FullMetal Alchemist...I do have a Death Note though nn I bought it for twenty bucks at a con...haven't had the guts to write anything in it though...

* * *

The incident with lab five has left the Elric brothers with slightly diminished spirits. They had decided to go visit their teacher in hopes of learning something new that would aide in their search for the Philosopher's Stone. Needless to say, they didn't look forward to the reunion. Edward heaved a deep sigh and rested his elbow on the window sill, gazing dully at the scenery whizzing by. 

"I wonder where that one guy disappeared to," he wondered out loud, "If he hadn't run off I could've asked him more questions."

"You mean, Apathy?" Alphonse enquired, Edward just nodded. He was deep in his own thoughts.

'He wasn't like those other two; he didn't press the matter of the Philosopher's Stone. What is his story? Ah man, this is confusing, why'd he have to go and disappear?'

"Brother?"

"It's nothing Al," Ed sighed, "We'll just keep looking for clues. If this Apathy guy really is connected with those two from lab five then I'm sure we'll run into him again."

--

THE OTHER SIDE

It had been ten days since L officially died; Chief Yagami had to report to the higher ups on their progress with the Kira investigation. He had told them that they were getting closer to the truth, but, not about L being dead. That would have put a hold on the investigation for quite a while. Once that had been settled, Aizawa brought up,

"But with L and Watari gone, we can't exactly continue operating from here," he was referring to the building they were in which was built for the investigation thanks to L, "this is a tough one."

Chief Yagami looked over at his son and asked if he could make it, which was replied with,

"Yeah, I'll be able to transfer most of this system by tonight. Though I hat how I feel like a thief." Light continued typing, "I'll be able to create the same voice Ryuzaki was using. It'll be possible to make it seem to police around the world like he's still alive and in control…the only questions are, who will play the role of L and what to do with the murder notebook?"

Matsuda quickly voiced that Light was the only one who could play the role; Light just smirked to himself and said,

"If we assume that Ryuzaki was killed because he challenged Kira, then I can't say I'm thrilled with that idea…and I'd be tricking all the people of the world."

"I understand how you feel, but you're our only hope, Light." Aizawa said.

"Yeah, even Ryuzaki said it, that you'd be capable of succeeding L." Matsuda agreed. Light sighed and closed his eyes for a moment thinking,

'So easy…there's no challenge without Ryuzaki here…' he then agreed to play the role of L.

--

WAMMY'S HOUSE

One of the many caretakers at The Wammy House – a woman—knocked on the large wooden door to Roger's office. There was a reply to come in, which she did.

"I'm sorry to bother you Roger, but, there are some people who wish to speak with you."

The old man, Roger, was standing by a small table with photographs; he had a relatively sad look on his face.

"It's quite alright, send them in Mary." He said gathering up his composure. The woman nodded then left; a moment later a man in a hat and winter jacket walked in, he was accompanied by a young man dressed quite strangely. This perplexed Roger; for one, it was mid-spring and nowhere near cold enough for such a jacket; and two, no young man should wear such a high rising shirt. But that was the least of his surprises.

"Can I help you?" Roger asked relatively business like, "Good lord…" His eyes widened when the young man looked at him directly and the other removed his hat and jacket.

"Watari? L?"

Apathy remained silent, in the mean time, Watari simply nodded and said,

"Roger, it is good to see you again."

The old man sat down at his desk with a very confused look on his face. After a moment, Roger composed himself to the best of his abilities under the circumstances and asked,

"How is it you both are alive? I had heard that Kira kill you both."

Apathy walked over to Roger's desk and placed his hands flat on the surface; though is face was blank, the sins eyes were very dark and the shadows added to his threatening stare.

"What is this place? Tell me old man." Apathy said dangerously.

"Th-this was your home L, don't you remember? And it's me, Roger, why are you being so violent?" Roger question while standing and backing away.

Something clenched inside the sins' chest, his eyes narrowed,

"Who is Quillish Wammy? Is he Quillish Wammy?" Apathy said pointing to Watari. Roger stared at the sin with a confused expression, who in turn was still giving him a very dangerous look.

"Yes…he took care of you as a child; he works with you now," Roger stepped forwards, "L, what's wrong? You know all of this…y-you both are supposed to be dead."

"He's…my father?" Apathy tilted his head questioningly, his expression now curious.

"In a manner of speaking."

"And…he's dead."

"Yes…or at least…" Roger was now looking over at Watari; Apathy turned his head in the same direction and said,

"That's just a doll…"

"What?" Roger looked at the sin startled, he was returned with a very strange yet unreadable expression.

"Dirt, mud, grass…now tell me old man…who is L?"

"That can't be, he looks so…"

"Answer me, who is L?"

"W-why you are." Roger answered, he could tell by the tone of the sins voice that he'd better answer. Roger knew something was very wrong here; L was never this…brash, for lack of a better word. He reminded Roger of, surprisingly, Mello; who had been living at the Wammy House up until the day they got the news of L and Watari's death.

Apathy took a small step back, his expression still unreadable, "How can I be L? You said he was killed."

Roger opened a drawer in his desk and took out a photograph, he then handed it to Apathy. The sin took it and looked; the photo was that of Watari and a small boy holding his hand. Apathy looked directly at the small boy; he had untidy black hair and dark eyes that seemed to be taking in everything.

Apathy's eyes' flickered suddenly as a sudden fuzzy memory flashed before his eyes

FLASH BACK

Everything was a pale yellow and orange, as if all the colors had faded over time. Apathy was looking up at Watari. They were both dressed in winter clothes and it was snowing lightly'; they were standing in front of a gate. The sin recognized the large house behind it; Wammy's House. The gate opened and the two walked up the snowy driveway; and there standing in the doorway of the house was a man with a camera. The camera flashed as the man took a picture; he then lowered it revealing a younger Roger. He had a smile on his face…then everything seemed to grow fuzzy and fade away.

END FLASH BACK

Without knowing it, Apathy's eyes had grown wide and his expression seemed sadly nostalgic.

"L?" Roger took a step closer as the sin's head lowered a tad, "I took that the day you arrived." He then took out an envelope, but Apathy had moved in swiftly and wrapped his hands around the old mans throat.

"W-what is this?" Roger gasped, "What are you doing?"

Apathy didn't answer; instead he backed away, releasing Roger- keeping his eyes away from the photograph. Finally, the sin said,

"I'm not…L"

"Alright, then who are you?" Roger enquired rather then demanded. He could tell from the beginning that this was obviously not L, but something deep down made Roger wish it was; he had tried to convince himself that the young man standing before him really was L.

"I came here for answer, not socializing. Who I am is none of your business; just know old man that whoever this L is that you think I am, is dead…like you said. Now what I'd like to know now is who this Kira is." Apathy answered. There was a slight hint of hesitation which Roger noticed, in the sins tone. Roger simply held out the envelope, there was a gothic font 'L' on the front. He didn't say anything after that, Roger just set the envelope down on the desk then sat down in his chair, turning it so that the back was facing the sin. Apathy just eyed the envelope before picking it up and leaving.

"Poor child…what has happened to you?" Roger muttered to himself sadly.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

If you want's to know what's in the envelope...you'll have to leave reviews (grins evilly)...I like reviews...I like qustions too...so if you have any ask away! XD

Also...I'm not sure if I got Rogers personality down...that's just because I don't know that much about him...But I've had this thought for a while...who exactly is Roger? I think he's Watari's brother nn...but that's just me.


	6. Chapter 6

First off I'd like to apologize for not updating in like…forever…I just started art school and already I've had to type like five papers. Next, I'd like to thank draw-yourworld for leaving a review…thank you! A lot of people seem to like Apathy, that's awesome! Ok next, as the second half of my apology for not updating sooner, I'll be posting chapters six through eight real soon!XD (throws confetti)!

I do not own Death Note or FullMetal Alchemist or any of the dialogue used from the manga.

On one final note…REVIEW! Please! I love to hear what you have to think! (Tiz begging).

L: (shakes head in pity)

Me: (hugs L) Share your sugar L! Share your cake!

L: (kicks) Never!

* * *

-4 Years Later- 

Apathy was standing before a large pile of dirt and grass. His head was lowered so that his dark hair covered most of his face in a shadow. The sins' lips' were moving but no words could be heard.

"Apathy, I did not expect you to become distracted by what has passed. I allowed you some extra time to find these people but you have abused the privilege." Father was standing just a small ways away and looked solemn, "You were shown and told the truth, now I expect you to keep your end of the deal."

Apathy remained silent; he continued starring at the dirt and grass that had once been the Watari doppelganger. Seeing how unresponsive his creation was, Father continued,

"That man is not your father…I am."

"I know…" the sin said suddenly, "I understand better then you think…Father."

"Then why has it taken you four years to…" Father stopped when he realized Apathy was looking directly at him. Not once had the sin looked at him so directly in the past. It was almost as if Apathy dared him to say more. This was the kind of defiance he'd seen in one other sin many years ago; it was not something he wanted to see in Apathy.

'This side…it has had a very negative affect on him,' he thought, 'Since I created him using the trapped soul of that detective, his whole personality has been based purely on that. Having returned to this world, that soul returned to its natural body, only to die and return to the Gate. With that source of self gone, Apathy is free to develop naturally like the others.'

"Father…" Apathy had lowered his had a bit but kept his eyes on the man, who appeared to be thinking. He had gone back to thinking about that one sin. Perhaps this would be a good way to hamper any more procrastination and defiance from Apathy.

"Apathy, I want you to return with me. I have something I need you to do."

The sins' now blank expression became mildly quizzical as he said,

"But, I'm not done here. I still have to get the two sacrifices."

"I do not see them Apathy." Father stated. This made the sins' gaze return to the ground. The truth was that he hadn't gotten them yet, he knew who they were going to be but it required special planning. All of which Apathy had taken care of, but all that was left was for that planning to make its effect.

"You will return with me Apathy." Not giving the sin a chance to protest, Father clapped his hands and opened the Gate.

-The Gate-

Apathy stood before the large ominous black doors. He could not see Father anywhere. His eyes scanned the almost glowing surroundings, this all seemed vaguely familiar. Then something caught his eye, someone was sitting near the Gate. They appeared to be semi-translucent. Apathy slowly walked over but stopped almost instantly when the person looked up. His eyes were black with underlining shadows, he looked mildly malnourished, his face ghostly pale. If the sin didn't know any better he would have thought he was looking in a mirror.

'That person…he looks like me.' Apathy thought, he then remembered his encounter with Roger and how the old man thought he was L. 'That must mean, he's L.' the sin concluded.

Not saying a word – either by choosing not to or was incapable of doing so- L simply chewed on the tip of his thumb and starred. This bothered Apathy, so much so that he walked over and made to shove L. But the sudden advance caused the transparent detective stood and stepped out of the way.

"What are you?" L asked. Apathy just starred, he stood about a foot away now. The sin then reached out as if to strangle his other self. Like his previous advance, the sin was evaded.

"I'm Apathy." The sin finally replied. He couldn't explain it; just looking at the detective gave Apathy an unsettling feeling in his stomach. It was as if the very existence of L conflicted with his own, and that if he didn't do anything that existence could erase his. But before he could do anything else the Gate started to open.

L glanced up at it briefly then returned his gaze to the homunculus. Apathy reached out again and tried to grab L by the arm. He was halted by the many black arms that extended out of the Gate. The sin tried to pull away. He reached for the arm again and just when the thought he had it, his hand went right through. But that brief second of contact before Apathy was dragged into the Gate, the sin saw something. He was looking up into a pair of eyes that burned with malicious satisfaction, but only a pair of eyes. Then everything went black.

-Other side of the Gate-

His mind fuzzy and his entire body numb, Apathy gazed blankly around at his surroundings. It took him a while to put together what had just happened and where he was now. The sin found himself standing in an alley way in some unknown town. The weather was sunny and warm – very warm.

"Welcome Apathy, to Dublith." Apathy turned quickly when he heard Fathers' voice behind him, "I brought you here so that you may learn. I want you to find your older brother Greed. If you find him and he chose sot fight you, don't fight back."

"If he's my brother, then why would he want to fight me?" Apathy asked. His expression had become unreadable.

"I wonder that also," Father muttered, "One of your siblings is already coming. Make sure that when they arrive you leave Greed to them, understand?"

Apathys' mind was elsewhere but he nodded in understanding. Father turned and left, 'Teach by example, I cannot have him grow distracted.' He thought.

Apathy stood silently by himself for a few moments before crouching down and pulling an envelope from his pants leg. He'd figured it would be safest on him rather then Watari and he didn't have any pockets. For the hundredth time, the sin examined the envelope. For four years – on the other side anyway – he never looked inside. Something deep down was compelling him to open it, that whatever was inside was the answer to something important. But at the same time, there was that threatening feeling. The same feeling he had when facing L.

Something or someone suddenly passed the alleyway. Apathy blinked out of his thoughts and poked his head out, looking around. The sin spotted the retreating back of a large suit of armor. He turned and saw the advancing fronts of a large man and smaller woman. Quickly restoring the envelope in its hiding place, Apathy jumped up onto an over hanging pipe and followed. It didn't take him long to pass up the man and woman, but it took a little longer to catch up with the armor. When he did though, Apathy found him sitting by himself. The sin dropped down and landed in a semi-crouching position.

"Ah!" Al jumped back in surprise, he didn't expect anyone to find him so quickly let alone they being Apathy. "Apathy!? It's you! What are you doing here?"

Apathy remained crouching and brought his index finger up to his mouth.

"I could ask you the same, Alphonse. Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he went to Central for the annual state alchemist assessment. He'll be back in two or three days." Alphonse replied. Apathy shrugged; there was a sudden cracking noise from above them. Both Al and Apathy looked up in time to see the large over head pipe get sliced into three small pieces. A man burst through it, he was carrying a sward – he wasn't the guy Apathy had seen earlier. Both dove out of the way, Al going one way and Apathy going another. The sin, wanting to stay unnoticed by the attacker, quickly hid. He watched as Al fought with the sword man, Apathy didn't know the younger Elric could move so easily as a suit of armor. It wasn't long until Al managed to knock the guy out, but the guy succeeded in knocking the armor boys' head off- which was exactly what he was planning to do. Because seconds later, the people Apathy had seen before arrived.

The woman jumped up and slide inside the armor. Apathy mentally praised the intelligence of that move, she was clearly not strong enough to stop Al completely, but she could slow him down enough for the big guy to attack. After that, it didn't take long for the younger Elric to get captured. The sword man seemed to have recovered and picked up Als' head, he looked rather irritated as the large man said,

"Alphonse Elric, right? You're coming with us…to meet our master."

Apathy watched as they carried Al away; he had a feeling they would lead him to Greed, though how he concluded this was unknown. After a second more of deliberation, Apathy chose to follow until they reached a bar called The Devil's Nest. There the sin decided to rethink his plan. To do so, he hid himself in a place where he could keep an eye on the surrounding area but remain unseen by anyone else.

Meanwhile, inside the bar's basement, Al had come to learn his captors' names: Loa, Martel, and Dorchet. As well as their boss, Greed.

"Th-the Ouroboros tattoo!" Al gasped after Greed introduced himself.

"Huh?" Greed looked at his left hand, "You know about these?"

"I met someone weird in Central who had that mark." Al said. This seemed to surprise the sin.

"Huh! So you met one of the others?" Greed rubbed his chin in thought, "Which one? Was it that hag Lust? Or that lazy-ass Sloth?" Greed was about to continue when Al answered,

"His name was Apathy."

Greed glanced over the top of his sunglasses, "Who? Aw, doesn't matter." He then shrugged, but he was thinking, 'He never made an 'Apathy'. I've lived long enough to know that…'

"What are you, some kind of 'Bad guy'?" Al then asked.

"I wouldn't say that we're bad. But, we're not exactly good either." Greed answered smiling, "So…Al…isn't it? What does it feel like to be nothing but a soul…with a body that can never die?"

"How do you know that about me?" Alphonse asked with a concerned tone.

"Ga ha ha! How do I know!?" Greed laughed, "Remember when you fought a serial killer back in East City? Plenty of civilians and soldiers were on the scene, and they saw you. The commander in charged of the operation placed a gag order on the incident. But, secrets have a way of getting out. Anyway, I've got my sources."

"Why did you bring me here?" Al then asked, he had a feeling he knew what the answer was gonna be, but he figured he'd ask anyway.

"Transmuting a person's soul and binding it to a physical object…think about it. If you can do that, you've got yourself eternal life! Am I right?" Greed grinned, "I want it all: money, power, fame, I want everything in the world, and most of all…eternal life!" the sin then pointed at Alphonse; "The secret lies inside of you, and now you're gonna help me get it. Try to refuse and I'll cut you apart to find the secrets of your soul."

"What a shame," Al said suddenly, "You are a bad guy." He quickly drew a transmutation circle, which he started to activate.

"Huh?" Greed looked down just in time to see a large stone fist shoot out of the ground and nail him right in the gut.

"You let your guard down! I can easily break these chains with alchemy…" Al started to draw another transmutation circle when Greed suddenly said.

"You were saying?"

Al looked up to see that the stone fist had crumbled and the homunculus stood unharmed. Greed then suddenly grabbed Al by the head and slammed him into the ground saying,

"Just chill…okay?" he then remembered, "Oops! Sorry about that, Martel. Forgot you were in there."

The snake lady just replied with a stunned, "Gaah…"

"Ha, ha, ha! You got spunk kid." Greed then continued, returning his attention to Al, "I'll give you that. But parlor tricks like these ain't gonna cut it. If you really wanna kill me then you gotta try harder- like this."

Loa, the large man, swung a giant hammer and took Greeds' head clear off. This took the younger Elric by surprise.

"Why did you do that!?" Al demanded, "He was your…friend?" he had paused suddenly when Greeds hand moved. The sin had fallen to the ground in a pool of blood but was now standing back up, his head regenerating itself. Once it was finished, Greed muttered,

"Ah, ooh that's nice. THAT'S how you kill a guy!" he cracked his neck and smirked, "Hey Loa, couldn't you have made it a little bit cleaner?"

"Oh…sorry, boss." The big guy replied apologetically.

"So, as you can see, you can't come at me half-assed." Greed then said.

"No! You can't be…you can't be immortal!" Al said, clearly in shock.

"You're right, even with a body like this, I'm not immortal." Greed replied sitting down in front of the armor boy, "You've heard of a homunculus right?"

"It's an artificial human being. A person that's not a person." Alphonse answered.

Greed smiled and put his fingers together saying, "That's what you're looking at right now. I was made to last. I might look young but I've been around for close to 200 years."

"That's impossible! I thought no one ever made a homunculus. It's just a theory!" Al was not sure what to make of this situation, other then the fact that he now had a feeling things were about to get much more complicated for himself and Ed.

Greed just laughed, "How little you understand," he said, "There's another world outside of the one you live in—a shadow world. Things go on down here that you people in the light would never believe. You were told that successful chimera didn't exist, and yet here they are. Nothing is impossible." Greed leaned in real close to Al. "The fact that you exist proves that, doesn't it? You who only have a soul."

The sin backed up a little ways then extended his hand, "I've told you my secret. Now tell me yours. Tell me what they did with your soul."

Al remained silent, he heard Martel whisper "I'd tell him if I were you. You don't want to be taken apart and treated like a lab animal, do you?"

Looking down, Al replied,

"I can't, I don't remember how I got this body. Someone else performed the alchemy. I don't know anything, honest."

"Then, all we have to do is ask the guy who performed the transmutation." Greed said as if it were obvious.

"Well, that would be my big brother…but he…he's gone."

Everyone in the room just looked at the armor boy; they seemed quite taken aback by this statement. They then huddled together and started whispering amongst themselves.

"Was that rude of me?" Greed asked.

"Well, beneath that metal exterior he is just a 14-year-old boy. Kids that age can be sensitive you know." Dorchet replied. They then turned back around.

"Sorry about your loss kid…we cool?" Greed said in an apologizing tone.

"It'll be all right. Okay?" Loa said in an equally apologizing yet slightly more encouraging tone. Al just thought to himself in surprise,

'For some reason they think you're dead, big brother.'

--

Several hours later, after Apathy followed Al and his captures' to a bar called The Devil's Nest, a woman appeared. The sin watched from his hiding place as three of the four men guarding the place blocked her path. She was the first new face Apathy had seen in his hours of waiting – he'd chosen not to follow Al all the way into the bar, seeing as he'd blow his cover and that he was waiting for a good opportunity. But this lady opened up a new door for him…at least he was hoping she would.

"You the broad who's been asking too many questions?" the big bald guy of the group glared.

"If you stick your pretty neck into places it don't belong, it's gonna get cut." Another man said. The woman just glared at the man annoyed.

"You guys are classic. Okay, I hear you." She said.

"You'd better turn around before we…" the big guy started but was cut off when the woman walked right past him saying,

"So where's the guy in charge?"

"Now hold on!"

"Don't turn your back on us you-" the guys started to protest, but with near unpredictable speed, the woman dropped the guys without a sweat. Apathy was genuinely impressed, but his thoughts were not shared as the men got to their feet, one taking out a knife.

"You're pretty good…for an old lady!" he glared. Nothing could have prepared both the men or the sin for what happened next. The woman clapped her hands then touched a nearby wall. A giant stone hand shot out of the wall and slammed two of the guys into the opposite wall.

"I have nothing to say to you third rate goons." She glared. Apathy had recovered form the incident much quicker then the men, his eyes had become wide as he rubbed the tip of his index finger against the front of his teeth.

'She does alchemy like he does…and Father.' He thought.

"What is she, some kinda witch!?" the one guy who was still standing demanded.

"You idiot! She's an alchemist!"

"Quick! Bring your guns!"

That's when a very tall, muscular man came out of the bar asking what the matter was. He had a very reptilian appearance to him as he said,

"You guys can't take care of one little mouse?"

"Ulchi!"

"Huh?" The lizard guy turned at the sound of his name and spotted the woman. "Ooh! A girl! I love the girls!" he said grinning.

"You're in for it now! Ulchi ain't like the rest of us!" one guy said triumphantly, "He's got crocodile blood runnin' through his veins! He's a beast! A real monster!"

'Uh-oh…' Apathy readied himself.

"Sexy lady, you walked into a bad part of town." Ulchi said lunging at the woman, "So don't blame me if you get hurt!"

Without warning, Apathy jumped between the woman and the attacking Ulchi. He dropped to his hands and used them to propel himself feet first into the lizard mans' guts. This unexpected attack sent Ulchi sailing into a wall with the wind knocked clear out of him.

"What the hell was that?!" the big guy from earlier gasped, his gaze fell on Apathy who was crouching low to the ground, "Who the hell are you?!"

Apathy remained silent, he didn't answer right away because he knew the woman was starring at him. Then, she said something,

"Well? Who's going to tell us what we want to know?"

Apathy turned his head and looked at the woman; he noticed the tattoo near her collar bone. It was the same symbol as on the back of Ed's jacket and on Al's armor.

"You wish!"

"We'll never rat out our friends!"

"Get'em!" All the men who where able too, charged. It didn't even last a minute; both Apathy and the woman beat the guys' within' an inch of their lives. She then grabbed Ulchi, who had recovered slightly, by the shirt.

"What did you do with the armor boy!? If you don't tell me I'll-"

"Heh! You'll do what? Huh?" Ulchi interrupted.

"I'll vomit blood all over you." She replied…doing just that. Ulchi spilled his guts about everything, or at least as much as he knew. After which, the woman turned to Apathy. The sin had found a seat and perched himself there in his usual knee to chin sitting style, he had his hands resting on his knees.

"I thank you for your help," she said, "But I too want to know who the hell you are and why you're here."

Apathy thought through his response for a moment, he then said, "The same reason you're here I suppose. As for who I am, I should be asking you that. I was here first after all."

The woman glared, she'd seen the tattoo on his shoulder and was uncertain about the young man. Finally she replied,

"My name is Izumi, now it's your turn."

"I am Apathy." The sin replied standing up, though unlike before, he stood straight up this time. This made him at least a half an inch to an inch taller then he was when he slouched. Why he did this even the sin didn't know.

Izumi kept a piercing glare on the homunculus as she turned and started to walk inside the bar. Apathy, though it wasn't noticeable, grinned and followed.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Well, I ended it slightly sooner. I figured this would be a good spot to stop since this chapter was getting kinda long. That and I would be throwing a lot of stuff at ya in just a single chapter. Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this chapter…if you did leave a review! XD As much as I want to be, I'm not a mind reader, so if there's something you enjoyed or something you didn't feel free to tell me! XD It's easy! Just click on the little button in the corner and leave a review X3. 

L: I'd leave a review…she'll take my cake and sugar away…

Me: No I won't

L: Then where is it?

Me: (hides)

L: TxT


	7. Chapter 7

LOL I forgot I already had chapter seven typed out. Oh well,XD I hope you enjoy! Leave a review also! Reviews are good and they get you more chapters…yes they do. Well Anywho, here ya go! Oh yeah! I had posted this fic on Gaiaonline and one guy said it was good and that if I wrote it as a manga storyline he'd totally read it. What do you all think? Should I make a manga version of this story? I'd have to change a few things cause I can't just redraw whole parts of the original manga, but what do you think? I think it'd be fun! It may take a little while but I'd totally do it X3

I do not own Death Note or FullMetal Alchemist…if I did well…there would be many changes…one of which would be the survival of L so that he can go on to be the supreme ruler of the universe XD.

* * *

"Alright, just clear your mind." One of Greeds henchmen said holding a lit lighter in front of Als' face, "That's right…just like that. Look into the flame. Think back to when you were 10. Go back…back to that day when your soul was transmuted." He waved it back and forth. Everyone waited for a moment. Then Al said, "Nope, not working." And everyone heaved an exasperated sigh.

"You sure you're doing it right?" Greed asked, "I was certain hypnosis would do the trick."

"I don't know, boss. This is my first time trying it on a guy like him." The henchman said.

"What a waste of time." A goateed henchman said, "Just take him apart and let me analyze him. I can do a little alchemy myself."

Al made a scoffing noise and said,

"If you're going to do that, you should at least bring in someone with the skills of a state alchemist. I don't want to be dissected by amateurs."

"Whoa, kind's got a point." Greed snickered. The goateed henchman glared.

"Hmph, yeah... 'Nerves of steel' right? I like guys like you. But--" he grabbed Al by the helmet, "What I don't like…is you acting like you're not afraid! I can rip you apart with my bare hands. You want that?"

"Calm down. He's our only lead." Greed said; the henchman backed down a bit.

"There's only one thing that I'm afraid of," Al said, a slight rumbling noise coming from beyond the walls somewhere, "And speaking of that thing, here it comes."

Just as Alphonse said those words. A door suddenly alchemized out of one of the side walls. Everyone, except Al, turned and looked just as the doors started to open. Izumi walked in dragging an unconscious henchman behind her.

"Sorry to barge in." she said walking further into the room. There were a few complaints which were instantly extinguished when she suddenly lifted the guy she was dragging and hurled him right at Al.

"You stupid moron! How the hell could you let yourself get kidnapped!?"

As Alphonse was groveling for forgiveness, Apathy slinked in. The young homunculus looked around the room until his gaze fell on Greed.

"Hey! We're the ones asking questions around here!" one guy shouted.

"Who the hell are you!?" another demanded.

"I'm a housewife!" was the now very scary Izumi's response. Everyone, except Greed, flinched or had unsettled looks on their faces. Even Apathy made a small side step away from her. Then, once everyone mostly recovered, they attacked. Apathy, having witnessed Izumi's Amazon like strength, copied her earlier attack. He quickly reached over and picked up a nearby henchman and threw him at their attackers. The sin though hadn't calculated that his strength was much more then hers was. So when the guy hit the advancing men, they were all thrown back with considerable force, knocking them all out. He then turned his attention to the younger Elric. Walking over, ignoring Greed, Apathy crouched down next to the armor boy. Izumi though took care of the rest of the henchmen with little trouble.

"Teacher!"

Apathy turned his head and looked at Al then over at Izumi, then back to Al.

"That woman is a teacher?" he questioned, before he could get an answer though, Greed interrupted.

"Hey, you two got some nerve bustin' in here without warning."

"You in charge here?" Izumi demanded, "I'm here to repay you for taking such good care of my friend. Now, I'm taking him back."

"I can't allow that." Greed smirked in reply.

"Okay then." Izumi punched Greed in the side of the face. This took him by surprise at first but he recovered from it quickly.

"You sure like surprises, don't you lady." He said, "So do I." A black sort of shield had formed on the homunculus's skin, "Your fingers…are they broken?" Greed teased as he moved to swipe away Izumi's hand. She pulled back quickly, hand bleeding a bit from where it made contact with the shield.

"Give it a rest will you? I don't fight women." Greed said.

"You've got a rather unique body." Izumi pointed out.

"Ain't that the truth," Greed smirked, "It takes more then you can deal out to scratch this hide."

Al suddenly perked up, "Ah! Where's Ed? Did my brother come with you?" he quickly asked his teacher.

"No. he hasn't come back you." She replied.

"Huh? I though you said that your big brother was dead?" Greed inquired.

"I never said that!" Al protested; he then turned back to Izumi, "Teacher! He's a homunculus!"

"Hey…why'd you hafta go and tell her?" Greed said, now that it was his turn to protest. Izumi glanced over at Apathy, who'd been keeping silent and relatively ignored. He returned the glance with one of his own.

"Wh…what are you saying?" Izumi then asked.

"There's more than that, teacher." Al continued, "He might know a way for us to get our original bodies back! I need to tell my brother right away."

"He's really…a homunculus?" Izumi glanced over at Apathy a second time, and like before, Apathy looked back at her not saying a word.

"What? You want your old body back? But the one you have now is so much more useful." Greed questioned Al.

"No it's not!"

"So," Izumi interrupted while pointing at Greed, "All I have to do is beat him up until he spills his guts."

"Well, I guess, but…" Al paused in the middle of his answer, "Aaaah! Teacher, you're still bleeding! Don't do it! Don't do it!"

"Uh-huh…plus, I really don't like beating up women." Greed added, "I just wanna know how his soul was transmuted."

"Why do you need to know about that?" Izumi asked.

"C'mon! It ain't that hard! How about this?" Greed suggested, "I'll show him how to create a homunculus and his brother will teach me how to transmute a soul. Got it?"

"So you wanna make a deal huh?"

"Let's call it an equivalent exchange. I'd like to keep things civil." Greed corrected.

"You think I'm gonna make deals with a kidnapper? Don't make me--"

"Teacher! Please! Bring Ed here." Al piped in, "Please, just get him. This is the chance we've been waiting for."

Izumi frowned at this; she didn't like how this was sounding and where it was going. She was also concerned about Apathy, now that she knew that Greed was a homunculus, which explained what he was. Which could bring up the question, "Are there more?" And how did the brothers get themselves mixed up with them in the first place.

"Your name's Greed right?" Izumi finally said, "As an alchemist, I prefer to create things. I don't like saying things like this," she cast a very quick and final glance at Apathy, "If anything happens to that boy, I won't hesitate to destroy you."

Greed just grinned and shrugged. Izumi turned and left. With that settled, Greed finally turned to Apathy. He'd been aware of the younger sin's presence but didn't bring it up until he'd finished his discussion with Al's teacher. Greed smirked at the crouching sin, who in return, just starred back unblinking like an owl.

"Let me guess," Greed said, "You must be Apathy."

"Yes." Apathy answered in an almost bored tone.

"And you're the one the Elric boy met in Central right?"

Apathy bit his thumb and made the expression as if he were trying to recall. He then nodded saying,

"One of them…yes."

"Heh," Greed crouched down in front of Apathy, "You're a piece of work alright." He then stood back up, "By one of them, I'm assuming that the others have got to the boys already."

Apathy merely shrugged, which seemed to annoy the older sin just a bit.

"Did He send you to find me?" Greed then asked.

"You mean…Father?" the younger homunculus said, "Yes…he wanted me to learn something."

Without warning, Greed reached out and grabbed Apathy around the neck, lifting him up. Al tried to get up when he saw this but had forgotten that Martel was still sitting inside him. She'd forced him to sit back down.

"Here's something you can learn little bro," Greed said with a wicked grin, "You're much too young to be taken' me on. Once you've lived your first couple hundred years, come back and try again." With that, Greed threw the younger sin into the back wall. Leaving a sizable creator and a considerably bruised and unmoving Apathy on the ground just below. Greed then turned to Al.

"As for you, here are some words of advice. Stay away from him." He said.

"What?"

"You heard me, stay away from him. Nobody with a name like 'apathy' should be trusted." Greed glared.

"What about a name like 'greed'?" Al retorted. Greed crouched down so that he was face to face with the younger Elric.

"That's just the thing, I'm greedy as hell. I'm only out for myself and nobody else." He said, "But him…whose side can you say he's on? Yours or your enemies?"

"Uh…" Al wasn't able to answer that. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't know that much about Apathy or why he was even there.

"That's what I thought; he doesn't show enough for you to tell does he." Greed continued, "I'd bet he's got a mean streak in'm that'd shock your grandma."

"No, Apathy isn't like that," Al protested, "He saved my brother and…he's never once tried to attack or kill us."

"Heh, cute kid, really…but I could tell you right now that he was probably ordered to keep you and your brother alive. Perhaps even make you both trust him." Greed laughed. He stopped though when something caught his ears. He turned around to see Apathy slowly getting to his feet. Greed smirked saying, "Persistent little bastard."

Forming the shield over his hand and arm, Greed charged at the raising homunculus. His attack hit Apathy dead on, throwing him back into the wall, this time, with a slash going from his abdomen to his right shoulder.

Alphonse gasped in both shock and horror as the sin fell to the ground, bleeding uncontrollably. The look on Apathys' face though was what got Al, there was no shock or anger or anything for that matter. Was what Greed said about Apathy true? Al shook his head, 'No,' he thought, 'He's not…he's good, I know he is.'

--

Meanwhile, back at the Curtis Meat Shop. Edward was just informed about what happened. He'd also been followed back to Dublith by Fuhrer King Bradley and Major Armstrong from Central.

"Huh?! Al was what!?" Ed gasped, "What do you mean 'kidnapped'? What happened?"

"Things got a little…complicated." Izumi replied with folded arms.

"But why?! Do they want a ransom!?" Ed asked.

"They want information about Al's soul. In other words, they want me to bring you to them."

Unnoticed by anyone, King Bradley was listening in on Ed and Izumi's conversation. You see, he had very, very good hearing.

"Who in the world would want to know about something like that?" Ed asked.

"A man named Greed…with an Ouroboros tattoo on his hand."

This caught the Fuhrer's attention.

"It's hard to believe. But apparently he's a real homunculus." Izumi finished. Ed had recalled this meeting with Envy and Lust back at lab five as well as his brief encounter with Apathy. He then gave a slight grin saying,

"…You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was." Izumi replied, "This guy's definitely not a normal human being."

Ed though was only partly listening; he'd noticed that his teachers hand was bandaged.

"Teacher, did he do that to your hand?" he finally asked.

She just looked at her hand saying, "Oh this?" she waved it off, "It's nothing. He just caught me off guard, that's all." Ed though didn't look fully convinced.

"Teacher, I'm gonna go meet this guy." He said.

"By yourself?"

"This problem is Al's and mine. I'm going alone." Ed said with a nod. It was now Izumi's turn to not be fully convinced as she shouted.

"You idiot! I'm not letting you go in to such a dangerous place by yourself!"

"I'll be fine!" Ed quickly tried to reassure, "I mean all they want is information! It's not like they're gonna try to kill us or anything. Right? So don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Izumi looked a little taken aback, but she then turned around and heaved an exasperated sigh saying,

"All right, all right! Do whatever you want! Just make sure you come home in time for dinner."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

It didn't take Edward too long to find The Devil's Nest. Izumi had drawn him up a really good map. When he arrived, he was immediately escorted to the basement of the bar where Greed was waiting.

"Are you Greed?" Ed asked starring at the homunculus who was standing next to Al. Greed just smirked.

"And you must be Edward Elric. Sorry to drag you down here. It would've been a lot easier if we only needed this kin in the armor."

"Be careful big brother! This guy is a--"

"A homunculus, right?" Ed finished his brothers' sentence, "That's a pretty bold clam. Are you for real?"

"I make it a matter of principle never to lie." Greed answered, still smirking. It was then that Ed had noticed that Greed wasn't the only homunculus there. He spotted Apathy still lying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"What the hell…" Ed glared at Greed, "Did you do that?!"

"Yeah," Greed shrugged, "He was being such a pest; you know how little brothers can be."

Edward glared; he also recalled something Apathy had said in their first meeting. He had mentioned that he and his brother and sister were at lab five. And just now, when Greed referred to Apathy as 'little brother', that could only mean that Apathy had been referring to Envy and Lust back then.

"Ed," Al suddenly said, "He says he'll tell you how to make a homunculus if you tell him how you transmuted my soul."

"An equivalent exchange?" Ed muttered.

"Yup! I hear you guys are interested in creating bodies. It's a fair trade, right?" Greed replied.

"Don't make me laugh!! How dare you, you crook?! Are you really that stupid!!? I don't care what you and the other members of the Ouroboros are scheming but you kidnapped my brother and hurt my teacher!! And now you want an 'equivalent exchange'!? You are, without a doubt, the vilest creature on the face of the earth!! You wanna know about souls!? I'm not gonna tell you anything! I'll crush you creeps!! I'll smash you!! If I want your secrets, I'll force you to tell me! In other words, I'm taking it all and giving you nothing!!! I'll never make an 'equivalent exchange' with villains like you!!" Once Ed was done with his rant, everyone who hadn't been startled into silence just starred at the small alchemist. Apathys' hand had twitched and clenched at the blood soaked concrete floor. Having heard enough, Dorchet muttered,

"This guy's an idiot." He then placed his hand on his sword saying, "Time to use force again."

"Don't kill him." Greed instructed.

"Yeah, yeah." Dorchet replied drawing his sward, "But it'll be my pleasure to break a few bones. Hya!" he charged at Edward, who'd readied himself for a fight. Neither of them saw what happened next. Apathy had moved swiftly from his spot and kicked Dorchet in the head, sending him flying several feet and landing unconscious on the ground.

Standing up straight and giving everyone in the room a taunting stare, Apathy stood in front of Edward. The slash he'd received from Greed's second attack could be seen regenerating itself until it looked as if it was never there.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Edward snapped at the homunculus. Apathy just glanced over his shoulder at Ed. He didn't have a specific look on his face but the way he spoke was as if he were different from the last time.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving your sorry ass a second time."

Edward glared and moved past the sin, he was making his way towards Greed and his brother.

"I don't need your help!" he shouted.

"Loa." Greed muttered.

"Sir?"

"Take the armor boy. We're gonna rip him apart for analysis."

"Yes, sir." Loa said picking Alphonse up.

"Take Dorchet and patch him up, too." Greed added.

"Watch it, Loa! I'm still in here, remember?!"

"Oops…sorry about that, Martel."

"Not so fast!" Edward charged. Apathy though caught up with the older Elric and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, "Hyuk!"

"I don't like it when people don't listen." He said almost sternly. Ed though wasn't about to let Apathy stop him. He looped his right arm around Apathys' and twisted around punching the sin right in the face, causing him to let go and stagger back. Edward then clapped his hands and transmuted his arm blade from his automail and charged at Loa. Just as he was about to strike though, Greed had reached his hand out and blocked the attack saying,

"Brat's who won't listen need to be taught." He then drew his arm back slightly and struck. Ed just barely dodged the attack; he quickly clapped his hands and transmuted several ascending pillars. He climbed them with ease then jumped off the highest one, which was just over Greed, bringing his arm blade down.

Greed's diamond hard shield wasn't even scratched, so Ed tried a different approach by transmuting a bunch of spikes.

Apathy, in the mean time, was standing a few feet away. He had one hand over his face where Ed had punched him. Then, slowly lowering his hand, Apathy watched as Ed fought with Greed. He remembered being told not to fight Greed, which was what he'd been preparing to do ever since Greed killed him for the first time. But now that he was watching Ed do the fighting, he decided it didn't really matter anymore.

'No…' he thought, 'It doesn't matter…it means nothing…' Besides, Father had said that someone else was going to come and take care of Greed. Apathy would let someone else deal with it. He though would go after Alphonse, who'd been carried away a while ago. Apathy glanced up at an old ventilation shaft, a slight grin quickly played at the corners of his mouth before he jumped up into the shaft.

--

Outside was proving to be just as busy as inside. Soldiers were starting to gather, shouting orders and securing the area.

"I repeat. Protect the large suit of armor and the boy with braided hair. Capture the man with the Ouroboros tattoo on his hand." A soldier said, "And the rest?"

"Eliminate them." Fuhrer Bradley ordered. He was dressed in blue military pants and a black shirt and suspenders. He also was carrying five swords with him, one of which was in his hand. He was dressed for battle. Major Armstrong was standing behind him in full military dress and his trade mark gauntlets.

"Attack!"

--

Apathy stopped, he could hear gun shots being fired. He listened closely; they were coming from The Devil's Nest.

"The…state military is here?" he muttered, "Are they who Father was referring too?" The sin kicked open a ventilation grid that lead out into a sewer deep within the bar. He jumped out and looked around, more gun shots could be heard from up above. Then footsteps could be heard, they sounded close. Apathy quickly hid in the shadows just as Al came crawling around a corner. Moments later Greed showed up, apparently his fight with Edward was already over. They appeared to be talking, what about though, Apathy couldn't tell.

"That's not going to happen." A voice suddenly answered. Apathy turned to see King Bradley standing before Greed and Alphonse. He'd never seen Bradley before so this came as a slight shock.

"The president!? What's he doing here?!" Al questioned in shock.

"Hm…what's the most important man in the country doing in a place like this?" Greed muttered.

"How old are you?" King Bradley suddenly asked.

"Huh? I'll be 60 this year. When you get old, your body doesn't move the way you want it to." Greed answered.

"So I just want to get this tiresome job done and go home." Bradley said.

"You should retire, old man." Greed retorted.

Apathy watched as the Fuhrer moved in and cut off one of Greeds' arms before he could make his shield.

'Who is this man? No human can move that fast…' Apathy thought as he watched the two fight, if you could call it that. One would think that Greed had the advantage but not from this point of view. Bradley was killing Greed left and right. Greed wasn't given time to heal or put up his shield. Finally he was able to attack but not before Bradley stuck two swords into his neck. The sin had managed to knock off Bradleys' eye patch, which revealed a scar over his left eye.

"You know," King Bradley said, "I don't have your 'Ultimate Shield' or the 'Ultimate Spear' that can cut through anything. So you're probably wondering how I distinguished myself on the field of battle with bullets whizzing all around me. Can you guess?" Bradley slowly opened his left eye revealing the Ouroboros. "Just as you have the 'Ultimate Shield' I have the 'Ultimate Eye'. So Greed, how many times do I have to kill you for you to stay dead?"

'Th-that man! He's who Father was talking about!?' Apathy took a small step back.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Hmmm…I'm foreseeing this fanfic being fairly long. Maybe as long as The Dog, The Bean, and The Well. For those who don't know, that was my first fanfic I ever posted on Which, I'm actually debating on whether or not I should rewrite it with fewer grammar mistakes and the like. Well Anywho, yup...leave me a review! XD Tell me what you think! I'll give you a cookie! XD

L: Those are my cookies!

Me: No they're not…

L: Then where are mine?

Me: ...

L: They are mine aren't they! Your silence is all the proof I need! You are Kira!!!

Me: How do you figure that!

L: Because only Kira could be so evil

Me: …damn…good point… (Defeated by L's sugar deprived logic)


	8. Chapter 8

Apathy is turning into a fun character (not that he wasn't to begin with). Oh, I've got a few more pictures of Apathy for you all! They are pretty much how I want him to look…ok FullMetal Archer had the same thought as I had when envisioning Apathy (kudos for FullMetal Archer!) But yeah…the one with the mask, his hand is going the wrong way. I hadn't noticed it until someone had pointed it out and I had already inked it (sniffle).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Death Note…just Apathy…sort of…(thinks about that for a second) well he looks like L and L is in Death Note and I don't own him (cries) and his outfit is similar to Ed!Prides' from Bluebirds' Illusion and I don't own that (sniffle)…I guess I just own his personality.

One last thing! This is the first chapter typed up on my brand new Dell Inspiron 531S computer! Yey! I finally got my own computer which should make updating much easier! This means more chapters sooner (hopefully)!

* * *

Apathy watched as King Bradley ran Greed through the mill. The older sin barely had the chance to recover or regenerate his arms before Bradley stabbed a sword through his neck, pinning him to the ground. 

"Greed!" Martal shouted from Als' armor, Apathy turned and looked at the metal boy as he tried to keep the snake lady inside. The young sins' face was blank but he was contemplating something.

'Father never said anything about Greeds' henchmen…' he thought, 'but, how is all of this a learning experience?' Apathys' eyes flickered, 'I see…he wants me to see what happens to those who either fail him or go against him…'

"You've died fifteen times already." King Bradley said, Apathy returned his attention to the fight, "How many times will it take for you to stay dead? Hm?"

"Damn you…" Greed coughed. Suddenly Loa and Dorchet show up. They were battered but breathing.

"Aw crap. It would've been a lot easier if we just died back there, huh, Loa?" Dorchet grumbled, "This is not our lucky day."

"So put your tail between your legs and run, Dorchet." Loa replied.

"I'd love to, but look at my master." Dorchet responded, "This sucks. Why do dogs have to be so loyal?" he walked over to Alphonse and used his sword to cut the chains binding him. "She's still in there, right? Get her out of here."

"We're counting on you." Loa added.

"Hey…" Al started but stopped as the two chimera charged towards King Bradley. Martal tried to get out again but Al stopped her when Apathy suddenly made himself known. The sin jumped from the shadows just behind Bradley and grabbed one of his swords. With reflexes nearly matching the Presidents, Apathy stabbed Loa through the heart.

"Loa!" Martal shouted from the armor still trying to escape and help fight. Alphonse kept his hands on his head making sure Martal didn't get out. Dorchet skidded to a stop when he realized he was alone. He turned and glared at Apathy; the sin flicked the blood off the blade and returned the glare with a blank stare.

"You bastard, Greed was right about you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Apathy said dully. Dorchets' glare narrowed, he raised his sword and charged at the younger sin. Apathy moved lazily to the side, dodging the attack. He then intern swung the sword he was carrying, but Dorchet blocked it.

"You're fast, but your sword skills are very rough." Dorchet said.

"Yes…and you talk too much." Apathy kicked Dorchet in the stomach, causing him to stagger back. "He who makes the first move always wins."

"Tsk…" Dorchet just bushed off the attack and charged again. This time though Apathy dropped down and swung his leg out, tripping the attacking chimera. With a swift downward stroke, Apathy stabbed Dorchet in the stomach. All that time Alphonse was fighting to keep Martal from leaving the safety of his armor. Greed had also had time to regenerate his arms while King Bradley was preoccupied with watching the young sin.

Apathy pulled the sword out and held it up. He ran his fingers over the blood soaked metal, an indistinct smile playing at the corners of his lips. He then walked over to King Bradley and held out the sword, who in tern took it back.

Greed glared, "Son of a…" he cracked the joints in his hand while forming his shield, 'What the hell is this brat? Who cares, I'll kill him…'

"What's the matter Greed? Feeling sorry for your pawns?" Bradley taunted. Greeds' glare intensified.

"Do you realize who you're talking too? I am Greed incarnate. Everything is mine, and I won't let you are anyone else take those things from me!"

"How pathetic." King Bradley scoffed as he drew a second sword and charged at Greed, and with his tremendous speed, pinned the homunculus to the ground, "You stay right there for a moment."

Apathy took a step towards Alphonse; he held his hand out to the armor boy as if to help him up. Suddenly Als' arm shot up and grabbed the sin by the throat, Martels' voice coming from inside.

"You…you killed them!" she accused. Apathys' face remained unfazed; he did though return his hand to his side for a moment, "I'll kill you!"

"Go…ahead," Apathy said insipidly, "If you think you can do it fast enough…"

"What!?" Al tried to protest, but before he was able to do anything, something splashed against his blood seal, "Huh…" everything went black. Als' arm let go of the young sin, whom just took a step back and starred at the motionless armor. Blood was coming from within. Apathy knelt down and made to remove the dead chimera, but stopped when King Bradley kicked him in the side of the head. After being thrown to the side by the sudden attack, Apathy looked up.

"You must be…the Ultimate Mirror…Apathy." King Bradley said knowingly, "You're quite something, but I'm afraid I'll have to detain you for the time being."

"What…" Apathy got to his feet, but was swiftly knocked off them when the President delivered a deadly side kick to the stomach. The force of the attack threw the young sin into the opposite wall, and before he could respond, two swords were thrust through his shoulders. "Agh!"

Apathy looked up, his usually blank and emotionless eyes, now had cat like pupils and seemed to resonate with a deep, unreadable emotion. Seeing this, King Bradley stabbed one more sword into the sins stomach saying,

"With this, your lesson will soon be over."

--

The Other Side: Japan

Now that Light has taken on the role of the "second L", molding the world as Kira has become much easier. At least until L's protégés: Near and Mello, began their investigation. Near had spoken with the President of the United States about the Death Note, and soon after forms the Special Provisions for Kira or the SPK. Mello on the other hand went in a slightly different direction. He joined the mafia and raised though the ranks quickly. During that time though, he had been visited by Apathy, who was in disguise. He was told that if he did exactly as he was instructed, he was guaranteed to get his hands on the Death Note and possibly Kira. Those instructions had been to kidnap Light Yagamis' sister. Mello though was not one to do exactly as he was instructed. He first had the director of the NPA kidnapped, but he died before the ransom: the Death Note, was agreed to. This though did not bother Mello, so he had Lights' sister; Sayu, kidnapped next.

The special task force agrees to this trade and does it successfully. Now that Mello has his hands on a Death Note, he uses it to kill off most of the SPK. This move was more or less meant to strike out at Near, whom Mello has always shared a rivalry with. Soon after, Sidoh –the Death Notes' original owner—appears and tells Mello of the fake"13 Day" Rule. With this knowledge, Mello threatens the U.S. President, who turns to the new "L" for aide, not realizing that it is Kira whom he is asking for help. This puts Light in control over the President. He has troops sent to Mellos' hide out, where he plans on taking back the Death Note. Only to have the Death Notes' Shinigami, Sido, kill all of the troops. The raid of Mellos' hide out was a bitter sweet victory. The Death Note was retaken but Mello escaped and Chief Yagami was killed before he was able to write down Mellos' name in the Death Note.

Several days after the incident, Mello contacts Near in order to exchange some information. Though telling his rival of the fake rule, Mello did not disclose any information on his strange informant. Other then always being second to Near, Mello did not what the boy to know that he did not come up with his own plans. Everything he has done up to this point had been fueled by what that man said.

When Near got the information on the fake rule, he starts to suspect that the new "L" is Kira. With that in mind, he starts to make advances and stirs up with the task force. This sudden advance makes Light a little nervous so he has covert orders sent to the Kira supporters to attack the SPK headquarters. It doesn't take long for Nears' advances to convince some of the task force members to start suspecting Light. Namely Aizawa, who recalls the original L believing that Light was Kira. Aizawa then passes on some information to Near, which gives Near full confidence that the new L is Light.

Meanwhile, Light has Misa abandon ownership of her Death Note to make sure no evidence can be linked to her, and chooses Teru Mikami, A Kira follower, as the next Kira. But Light is under surveillance and unable to give direct orders to his new protégé. By coincidence, Mikami chooses Kiyomi Takada, a NHN announcer and Light's college girlfriend as the new spokesperson for Kira. Light seizes the opportunity, and succeeds in contacting Mikami through Takada. That's not enough though to get Near off his tracks. Light and Near soon come to an agreement to meet one another on a set date at a set location. The only people who were allowed to join in on this meeting were the members of both the SPK and the Japanese Task Force. The task force was also supposed to bring the Death Note they had stored away.

Everything was going according to plan up until the sudden and must unexpected kidnapping of Miss. Takada. This little incident was complements of Mello. He wanted to make a move on his own to affect Kira, and kidnapping Takada was it…

--

The Other Side: Amestris

Apathy slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a very dark room, save for a light shining down in the center. The sins' gaze was dull and unfeeling as it usually was as he looked around. He realized he was still pinned to the wall, but that wall had been completely removed from the rest of the original wall. There were others in the room as well: The President, as well as, Envy and Lust. There was also a rounder sin Apathy didn't recognize.

"Any particular reason I'm still stuck here?" he asked in what he thought was an annoyed tone, but was really just a dull, almost uninterested tone. Envy smirked; he was sitting on what looked like a bending pipe or large cable.

"My, you've been away for a while little brother." The effeminate sin said.

"Yes, I know," Apathy said, "But why am I still stuck here?"

"This is the final stage of your lesson." Fathers' voice replied. Apathy looked up and spotted the bearded man. He was sitting in a very mechanical looking throne like chair, with his back turned.

"I already know what it is you wanted me to learn, Father." Apathy said dully. King Bradley just smirked; Apathy noticed this and made a sound with his teeth.

"Apathy, you are still very young…there is so much you still don't know." Father said standing. He held in his hand what looked like a wine glass, and inside was a dark red liquid. The other homunculi watched; Apathy noticed that Greed wasn't among them.

"Where's Greed?" he asked. Envy smirked at the question, but Father waved his free hand to silence him. He then held up the glass saying,

"He will be returning to me, but lending a portion of himself to you." Before Apathy could say anything, Father held up his free hand then drove it into the sins' chest, right where the heart would be if he'd had one. With his index finger, Father touched the Philosopher's Stone that made up the sins' central core. The stone dissolved into Fathers' hand causing Apathys' body to start to degenerate, then disappear.

"Not that I'm complaining but, I thought you were going to just transfer a part of Greed into the brat." Envy noted. Father simply touched his forehead, and an eye opened one it. A red liquid seemed to come from it and dripped into his hand, forming a Philosopher's Stone. He then dropped it into the glass of red liquid. The liquid seemed to seep into the stone but before all of it could do so, Father removed it.

"Envy, I created Apathy using a different method of human transmutation. He is a homunculus like you but he is much more. I created him for a very special purpose." Father explained.

"Yeah I know that," Envy scowled, "But…"

"Envy, do you know what happened to all the souls of the people that make up your body?" Father asked before Envy could finish.

"Tsk…yeah, they were all used as a sacrifice to create the Philosopher's Stone." Envy answered.

"Yes, but, do you know where they went?"

Envy didn't answer; he just had an irritated and angry expression on his face. Father turned and looked at him, his face very serious.

"You obviously don't." he said, "I created Apathy using a soul from the Other Side, and because of that Apathy was born with all the physical and mental capabilities of the souls original owner." Father explained, "He is much closer to being human then any of you, which makes him very unique."

"Tsh…so he's special so what…" Envys' mood was getting very bad. A slight smirk played on Fathers' face; he then dropped the Philosopher's Stone on the ground. The second the stone hit the dirt, the ground started to bubble. It formed into Apathy.

"Envy, please don't underestimate someone who is incapable of feeling." Father instructed, while Apathy looked up into the eyes of the green haired homunculus. There were some obvious changes to the younger sin; Envy knew Apathy was capable of being just as sadistic as he was but what he saw now looked like pure madness. Apathy had no visible expression, but his eyes spoke for him. There was nothing but murderous intent gleaming in those eyes, and it made Envy take a slight step back. Apathy was also holding what looked like a mask in his right hand. It was a face that looked similar to Apathys' only its' features seemed more puffy looking as if it were just a caricature.

"Apathy, how are you feeling?" Father then asked while still keeping his eyes on Envy. Apathy didn't say anything; he just put the mask on and then ran his hands down the side of the face before finally setting them down at his side.

"Good. I'll allow you to return now so you can retrieve those sacrifices." Father clapped his hands and opened the Gate.

To Be Continued

* * *

(Grins) Soooo, what did you think? That was pretty cool huh? Well anywho, I took this as a request (actually it was a question but I turned it into a request X3) and decided to venture from Apathys' doings and go visit Light on the other side. More or less…pretty much all that was going on is pretty much what happens in the series I'm sorry to say n,n;; 

Ok! Since I can't really come up with a good excuse I'll just lay it down straight. A good portion of the story is following the main original story line of both series up to a point. In the case of Death Note, from volume 7 all the way up to volume 12. In the case of FMA, it follows the same story line up to parts of volume 8. BUT! After that, I can guarantee you that everything surrounding Apathy and his involvement in the plot takes off, and boy…do I have somethin' planned (cackle). I'm not sure how many people remember, but back in chapter four Roger gave Apathy an envelope. I still have to explain that because it's VERY important.

Right, that's all I'm sayin' for the time being. For now, leave me more reviews. I was driven insane (more so then I already am) by L's crazy sugar (aka review) deprived logic. Now I have to deal with Near and Mello (Me: Hey! That's my pocky! Mello: Not anymore Me: (cry) Near: Am I L yet?).


	9. Chapter 9

Howdy all! First off I just wanted to note, I know I didn't mention HOW Martel died but that's going to be explained in this chapter. Also, how the last chapter ended…I dunno, does it seem like I started something then didn't finish or what? Oh well, it could just be me. So…yeah…otherwise that's all I've got for now! R&R (that's read and review silly, no relaxing for you! (Cackles evilly) naw I'm kidding you can relax as well XD).

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, don't own FullMetal Alchemist…I'm still seeing a therapist (sniffle).

* * *

Apathy stood outside a burning church. He was still wearing the mask which protected him, for the most part, from the smoke. He glanced to the side when the sound of a car quickly pulling up caught h is ear. A woman got out; she had mid-length blond hair and a look of pure horror on her face. She then spotted Apathy, her eyes narrowed and she pulled out a gun. Apathy remained unfazed by this as he turned to face her completely. 

"You there, put your hands where I can see them!" she shouted. The sin did so but started walking towards her. "Just stay where you are!" She ordered, but Apathy didn't do so. The woman moved back but stopped when Apathy paused just at the front of the car.

"Did you do this?" she then asked. Apathy just tilted his head at the question. "Take your mask off, now."

"No…" Apathy answered bluntly. The woman glared and advanced, keeping the gun pointed at the sin, "You have the right to remain silent," she started while taking out a pair of handcuffs, "Anything you say can be used in the court of law." As she got behind him and started putting the cuffs on, Apathy dropped to the ground and kicked the woman's legs' out from under her causing her to fall to the ground. The sin then pinned her to the ground and wrapped his hands around her throat.

"Judging by how quickly you jumped to the conclusion that I started the fire just goes to prove that someone you know must have been in there." Apathy said, his voice just slightly muffled by the mask, "Tell me woman, who was it?"

She didn't reply, mostly because she was having enough trouble breathing. Apathy loosened his grip only slightly and repeated the question.

"Mello…" she replied roughly. Apathy tilted his head again, then asked,

"And your name is?"

"H-how do…I know…y-you're not Kira?" she then questioned. Apathys' grip suddenly tightened.

"If I were Kira, I wouldn't be here right now." Apathy replied.

"Lidner…" the woman replied, "SPK"

Apathy removed his hands and got up; he then turned and looked back up at the burning building. 'Looks like Mello took things into his own hands, such a stupid human.' Apathy thought. He then heard the sound of sirens in the distance as well as a second car approaching. Turning to face Lidner again, Apathy said,

"You were close to Mello, I'm going to be sticking with you from now on…understand?"

"What?" Lidner tried to protest but stopped when Apathy climbed into the back seat of her car. Several fire trucks and ambulances arrived a moment later. A second car, carrying Light and two task force members pulled up. Lidner just got into her car and drove off. Once she was on the freeway, she opened up a laptop sitting in the passenger seat, she dialed in a number and the computer beeped.

--

-beep- -beep- a monitor beeped inside the new SPK headquarters. The name 'Lidner' appeared on the white screen.

"Near, it's Lidner." A man, Rester, said. A boy, no older then sixteen with white hair and dark, leering eyes, glanced up.

"Get her on the screen, please." He said. Lidner appeared on the screen a second later, she had a rather stressed look on her face.

"Near." She said.

"Yes?" Near then replied.

"I'm sorry. I never thought that Mello would…"

"It's ok." Near interrupted, "The problem is solved. Everything will be fine as long as Light Yagami goes through with our meeting as planned."

Apathy was listening in on the conversation, he couldn't help but like the way the boy thought. He had learned of Ls' successors after visiting Roger a second time. Hiding Mello was not hard, that's why he chose to confront him first. Near though was another matter, since he had already started working on the Kira investigation he seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet. Now though, that he had someone who works with the boy, things would work out just right.

"It would seem that you have everything planned out quite well." Apathy suddenly said. Near wasn't expecting to hear a second voice come from the monitor so he looked up and asked.

"Lidner, is someone else with you?"

"Yes…" she replied, "He insisted on coming with me, I found him at…"

"She thought I killed Mello." Apathy interrupted.

"Did you?" Near asked, his eyes then narrowed.

"If I had, she wouldn't have found me so easily." The sin replied, he had moved the monitor on Lidners' side so that his face was on the screen. Nears' eyes' narrowed when he saw the mask Apathy was wearing.

'That mask, why does this man have THAT mask?'

"I've heard some interesting things about you Near, what's this I hear about you having a meeting with Light Yagami?"

'That voice…I know his voice from somewhere.' Near thought as his eyes' narrowed a bit more. He then closed his eyes to think for a moment, then looking back up Near said,

"Why do you want to know about that meeting?"

"Because, I have some very important business with him, and you seemed to have presented an opportunity." Apathy replied, his tone was drab but he was obviously trying to suggest they make a deal of some sort.

"Lidner." Near said.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Bring him in…" Near instructed, then the screen went blank.

"Do you think it's a good idea to bring that person here?" Rester asked. Near twirled some of his hair between his fingers starring intensely at the blank monitor. "Near?"

"There is only a hand full of people who have seen the real Ls' face and most of them are not smart enough to come up with something like this." Near started, "The others would be Kira and Roger, but I know it can't be either of them. Then there's Mello and myself, but Mello is dead and I am right here."

"What are you saying Near? That the real L is still alive?" Rester asked. Near stopped what he was doing and picked up one of his finger puppets, the one that looked like L.

"That's why I think it's a good idea to bring that person in." Near answered holding up the figure puppet.

--

The Other Side: Amestris

Some time had past since the military sedge of the Devils Nest bar, but the memory still stuck in the younger Elrics' mind. Edward was also having a tough time trying to get the moment out of his head. When he'd found Al, and Major Armstrong carried him out of the sewer, Al was covered in blood. The real horror though was inside the armor. When he opened Al up, Ed found the stab wound ridden body of the snake chimera Martel. What he couldn't explain was how that happened, at least not until he got a good look at the opposite side of Als' chest plate. A steel replica of Apathy appeared to be molded out of the first layer of metal; it was holding a dagger that apparently came from the chimera herself. The mere fact that her blood had splattered all over Als' blood seal was bad enough, and to have someone killed inside you is pretty traumatizing too, but the soul fact that it was Apathy that did it was what bothered the brothers the most.

Deciding it was best to leave Dublith for a while, Ed and Al headed off for Rush Valley. Winry was there studying automail so they figured they'd visit her. That and Ed needed to get his arm fixed, when he was fighting Greed, his automail had gotten pretty busted up. They caught the train just in time; they sat silently for a good portion of the trip.

"Brother…what are we going to do about Apathy?" Alphonse finally asked. Edward just scowled and folded his arms, "You don't really think…he's bad do you?"

"Come on Al! He could have killed you!" Ed snapped, "Besides, he's one of them…"

"I know that brother but, I just have this feeling, he's not a bad person." Al muttered. Ed glanced up at his brother for a moment; he then scowled some more before saying,

"Al, he's not human, not anymore. Besides, he's gone now, who knows where the hell he is."

Alphonse just shrugged and glanced out the window. Despite what his brother and what Greed had said, he knew that there was more to Apathy then just an emotionless disposition and following orders. Ed could tell something was on his younger brothers' mind, but he decided not to press the matter. It was true that he to felt this very small sense that the sin had a different side to him that wasn't what he was showing. He sighed and glanced out the window at the scenery rushing by, he also had a rather sinking feeling that they were going to run into the sin again and it would be a very bad encounter.

The brothers arrived at Rush Valley and got Eds' arm fixed –only after Winry beat him within an inch of his life—then ended up wondering into a strange man from Xing. His name was Lin Yao, and he was accompanied by two bodyguards named LanFan and Foo. They came in search of the Philosopher's Stone in order to gain eternal life, because Lin is a prince and in order to become the emperor of Xing he seeks out the stone. This encounter leads to the near destruction of the whole valley because Ed takes this search the wrong way and picks a fight with LanFan and Foo. The encounter leaves a rather bad taste in Eds' mouth about the young prince but the two ends up traveling to Central on the same train.

The Other Side: SPK Headquarters

Apathy walked into a monitor filled room, the mask he was wearing limited his vision a bit, but he could still see that not only were there monitors but the floor was littered with toys. Rester walked forward and made to pat the sin down, but Apathy twisted his hand behind his back. It was at that moment that the sin noticed Near sitting on the floor in the middle of all the toys. Apathy let go of Rester and allowed him to check for weapons.

"So, you're Near."

"I don't believe I got your name." Near stated looking up at Apathy. The sin crouched down so he was closer to the boys' eye level.

"Who do you think I am?" he said bluntly. Near starred for a moment, and then slowly he reached to remove the sins' mask. Near lifted the mask from Apathys' face. The sins' hair fell over his violet eyes casting dark shadows under his eyes.

"L…" Near said, his eyes had widened slightly in genuine surprise, "No," the boy then said, "You're not L."

"My name is Apathy, and I'm here to find Light Yagami and Misa Amane. " Apathy introduced himself while standing. Near looked up at him with questioning eyes. Apathy starred at him with an empty look.

"Rester, can you leave for a moment." Near then said, Rester gave the boy a 'Are you sure?' look, "I just need to talk with…Apathy for a moment." Rester nodded then left the room. Near got up and slowly walked over to a table, he sat down then looked over at the sin. Apathy took this as an offer to sit down, so he took it. Sitting down next to the white haired boy, Apathy folded his arms.

"We're meeting Light Yagami at Dikoku Wharf at 1 p.m. on the 28th. I have the proof needed to convict him of being Kira." Near said, "As for Amane, we plan on having her moved to a new hotel where she'll be out of the way."

"Are you sharing this information with me because I look like your predecessor? If so, you've proven to me that you are very easy to please." Apathy said, his expression never changing. Near starred at the sin; his stare turning into a suspicious leer. "There's no need to be suspicious, my only intention is to find Light Yagami and Misa Amane."

"I have no problem with that," Near said not changing his leer, "Before we settle on anything, first answer some questions…where did you come from?"

Apathy looked directly into Nears' eyes', he then replied, "I was born from the darkness and reside in a world where humans are plagued with emotion."

"Why do you look like…him?" Near then asked, 'Born from the darkness? A world where humans are plagued with emotion?' the boy questioned to himself.

"I guess you could say that was a past life." Apathy answered, 'I need this boy to trust me so I can get closer to Light Yagami and Misa Amane' he then thought.

"Are you telling me that you used to be L and that you've been reborn?"

Apathy took a moment to think about that statement. He wasn't actually sure, was he still L only reborn as Apathy? Or did he simply look like L, but is a completely separate entity? Trying to come up with a reasonable answer, Apathys' eyes' seemed to grow a little dimmer then they had been. Near noticed this and starred intensely at the sin. He was trying to figure out exactly who it was he was talking to. Naturally, due to his involvement with the Kira investigation and the Death Note, Near learned not to question the seemingly impossible. If a note book that can kill someone if you know their name and face by simply writing their name in the book then it could be possible for people to be reincarnated. At least that was how Near figured it.

"L died, and I was born in his place." Apathy finally answered, "Just for the record, the dead can never come back to life. It's a sin against nature." He had learned that when Father had reduced him to nothing but a Philosopher's Stone. Some how when the process happened, the sin got another glance at the Gate only the transparent L wasn't there and a whole bunch of alchemic information seemed to fill his mind. When Apathy looked at Near again, the boy was giving him a rather piercing stare.

"Then what does that make you?" Near asked. "Are you a sin against nature?"

"Yes…" Apathy answered. Near starred for a moment then started building a card house out of a deck of playing cards that were lying on the table. He usually did this when he was thinking, and he was debating on how he would do things now that Apathy was going to be involved. The boy figured that even if he didn't aide the sin, Apathy would obviously interfere with his plan. So in order to make sure that Light follows through without his knowing of the involvement of Apathy, Near would have to figure something out. He finally came up with something and shared it with the sin.

"I have no doubt that your little plan will work, but I want you to know, whatever happens, if you interfere you will get the same amount of mercy as Light Yagami will…none." Apathy said.

"You intend to kill him and the girl?"

"I plan on erasing them from this world…death will come later." The sin replied, "Besides, the way I see it, you still capture Kira and put an end to whatever it is he's done. Isn't that enough?"

"I want to see Kira locked away where nobody can find him until he dies." Near admitted, he then waited to see how the homunculus would answer, 'That is what I want…but what is he planning?'

Though it wasn't showing on his face, Apathy had a sadistic smile playing across his mind, 'This boy, Near, I like the way he thinks. Sadly though…he's blinded by mercy despite his obvious hatred of Kira…Light Yagami…'

"Then, I'll play along with your little plan until the time comes where I step in and deal with Light Yagami and Misa Amane." Apathy said.

To Be Continued

* * *

Yey! Near! XD (hugs Near) I just love Near, he's so cool. I hope I got his personality down…though…I may not have made him nearly as smart as he really is. But that's just because I can't think all smart and stuff like L and Near can (cries). Anywho! The wonderful adventures in Death Note world are coming to an end X3. After which no more Gate travel. Ooops…better not say too much. Leave reviews (note: plural) and chapter ten may come up sooner (cackles evilly at bribe) 

L: Now she's bribing the readers…

Near: Does she do that a lot?

L: Only after she's done torturing her favorite characters.

Near: Oh crap…

L: (pats Near on the back) Take it like a man Near…take it like a man…

Me: You're no one to talk! You started crying when I took away the coffee! It stunts your growth you know! I had to write a stupid research paper about it so I know!

L: (pouts) So…it's 99 percent sugar anyway…


	10. Chapter 10

Whooo! I am in a typin' mood XD! That and I'm getting to some fun parts of the story that I've been dying to type since I first came up with this story. Anywho, just outta curiosity and despite my neglecting of my older stories, who thinks I should write a Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE fanfic? Because I've got an idea but I just wanted to check with the reader's n.n

Well anywho! Read and review!

And I don't own FullMetal and I don't own Death Note (switched them around…aren't I cleaver X3)

* * *

January 28, 2010. The day had finally come and everyone in both the SPK and the task force were preparing for the meeting at one o'clock. Apathy had agreed to do things Nears' way until the appropriate time, but in order for the slightly altered plan to work, Apathy would have to accompany Lidner to escort Misa to the hotel. This would be done by him wearing a disguise, more simply put, he would be wearing a black hoody that hid his –once again—masked face. The sin would stay there and speak with Misa until the right time when he would bring her to Dikoku Wharf. There he would confront Light Yagami and deal with him the way he chooses. 

Lidner pulled up to the hotel and gave Apathy the room key and number. The sin got out and opened the back door for Misa to get out, keeping his face hidden the whole time. Misa gave him questioning glares but followed him into the hotel. When they got to the room Misa asked,

"So just who the heck are you?"

"I'm your escort for this evening." Apathy replied opening the door and stepping to the side, "Don't worry, you will be meeting up with Light Yagami an hour and a half."

"Really!? I'll be able to see Light!?" Misa said more cheerfully.

"Yes." Apathy nodded. Misa smiled from ear to ear, she then walked into the room, followed a second later by the sin. After Apathy closed the door, he walked over to the living room like area –the room was a suite so it was quite big—and stood near one of the large windows. Misa sat down on the large sofa, just as she did so though, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and cheered,

"I don't know why, but I'm in a deluxe suite at the Teito Hotel. Must be their way of apologizing or something. It's great!" she said she then listened then said, "Okay!" she then hung up. "That was Light; he was calling to see how I was."

"Is that so? How nice for you." Apathy said. Misa once again gave him a rather annoyed and suspicious look.

"What's with you anyway? Why won't you show your face or something? And why is your voice all muffly?" Misa questioned. Figuring it didn't really matter now if she knew his face or not, Apathy lowered his hood. Misa jumped up out of her seat, "Whaaa!? What's with that creepy mask!? Why does it look like Ryuuzaki?!"

"This mask is merely a representation." Apathy answered removing the mask. Misa screamed and ran for the door; it was locked. "Don't jump to conclusions Misa Amane, I am not who you think I am."

"Y-you're Ryuuzaki! I thought…I thought you were dead!" Misa shouted.

"Sit down…Misa Amane." Apathy said, his tone was none existent but the look in his eyes gave Misa the shivers. She sat back down on the sofa, but at the furthest end away from Apathy.

"What do you want, Mr. Dead Man?" she asked.

"I told you already, I am not L. My name is Apathy, and I am here to give you the opportunity to escape your punishment."

"Punishment? You mean…you know about…"

"Who was it that killed L? Kira was it not? I do not have the time or the need to explain my origins to you other then that I've come here to aide you and Light." Apathy said, he of course was sweet talking and he had no intention of helping them the way he was sure she was thinking.

"So, what are you saying? You want to help Light?"

"Both of you, I am able to take you both someplace where the police will no longer be a threat. You'll be able to do as you please." Apathy continued.

"But…Kira hasn't created his perfect world yet." Misa said looking a little sad.

"There is no hope for this world, but the place I speak of will be perfect. No crime or hatred."

Misa appeared to be thinking about it, even if she said no; she really didn't have much choice in the matter. Apathy waited, he'd occasionally glance at the clock. 'Not yet…just a little longer.' He thought, 'Light…Misa…you will feel the sting of your sins. You both with be sacrificed for a better world. See how you like it when you're at the opposite end of justice.'

An hour had past and Misa still hadn't decided. Apathy had sat down on one of the easy chairs and had his knees tucked up near his chin. This seemed to creep out Misa a bit, but the sin really couldn't care less. He'd periodically chew on the tip of his thumb while waiting; this was done more out of habit then anything else. After another ten minutes, Apathy got up and put his mask back on and put his hood up. Misa looked at him questioningly.

"I've given you more then enough time to consider my offer. Now I'm going to have to use force, you're coming with me to meet Light. If you try to resist, I will rip your heart out and feed it to the dogs."

Misa was very shocked by the sins' words'. It scared her how his tone was so empty and yet the way he said what he did made her shiver. Apathy walked over, but Misa quickly got up and moved away.

"You don't want to help us!" she screamed.

"I told you, I'll take you both away from here. As for what happens to you in the new world, I can't guarantee your safety." Apathy said taking a few more steps towards Misa. Misa though kept backing away.

"Get away from me you freak!" Misa lashed out, but Apathy caught her hand before she even realized it, "Huh?"

"I told you…don't resist. I am very strong and have several reasons to kill you right here and now."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because, Father has plans for you and your precious Light, and that's why you're still alive." Apathy answered, he then pulled on her arm. Misa was jerked towards him, but before she could protest he struck her behind the neck and knocked out.

"Humans are…truly disgraceful creatures." Apathy muttered slinging Misa over his shoulder and walking towards the large window. He had been surveying the surrounding buildings earlier anticipating this particular event happening. With a swift and powerful side kick, Apathy broke the window and climbed onto the ledge. They were on the twentieth floor, so it was a long way down, Apathy braced himself then jumped. Despite his appearance, he was a very good jumper. The sin landed safely on the roof of the neighboring building, if any human would have done that, their legs would have shattered upon impact. Apathys' though had a strange black layer of them. The sin looked down and tilted his head. 'Greeds' shield…' he thought, 'Father must have done something…' Apathy then continued on his way. At his rate he would reach Dikoku Wharf in fifteen minutes, which was just enough time.

--

Mikami burst into the room, a slightly crazed but triumphant smile on his face. Light starred at him, a very slight smile playing at the corners of his lips.

'Well done, Mikami…' he thought.

"Your wish is my command, God." Mikami said grinning and starring at Light. Lights' slight smile turned into a displeased frown.

'Fool…Don't look at me. No, he's only doing that because he knows that everybody will soon fall dead.' Light thought. He had planned that Mikami write the names of everyone in the room, save for himself, into the Death Note.

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote the first name down?" Light asked.

"35, 36, 37…" Mikami started to count while tapping his wrist watch with a gleefully crazed look. Everyone in the room watched, "36, 37, 38." Mikami continued.

Everyone save for Near had fearful looks on their faces now. An evilly triumphant smile spread across Lights' face as Mikami said, "39."

"I win, Near." Light said.

"40!" forty seconds had past and everyone waited, but nothing happened. Near seemed unfazed but everyone else looked shocked.

"I told you…nobody would die." Near said. Mikami seemed to be the most surprised.

"Why? Why won't they die?" he questioned, "G-God…I-I did as you told me." He suddenly said to Light, who gave him a very irritated look. He too couldn't figure out why the Death Note didn't work.

"Rester, Gevanni. Get Mikami." Near ordered. The two SPK members rushed over and slapped handcuffs on the now terrified and confused Kira supporter. "Gevanni, the note book." Near then said. Gevanni picked up the Death Note Mikami had dropped and brought it over to Near who then said,

"The first four names are unmistakably the real names of the SPK members, and the only name that is missing from this list is Light Yagami. Mikami called you 'God' and said he did as you told him to. This proves it."

Light tried to evade this by saying that this all was a trap and that he didn't know Mikami. It was at that moment that Apathy arrived; he set the still unconscious Misa down just outside the door and peeked into the room. Behind the mask, a sadistic smirk was straining across the sins' face. He arrived just in time to see Light lose everything. This was probably more a characteristic of his brother Envy but, Apathy was genuinely enjoying the sight of this humans' loss. He watched as the task force members tried to handcuff Light but he brushed them off and staggered away.

'Now!' Apathy thought kicking open the door. Light looked up, his eyes' going very wide with a mixture of shock and pure horror. Near glanced over at the door then at the sin who walked in, he looked rather annoyed, he'd wanted to talk some more but apparently this was the moment the homunculus had been talking about.

"Light Yagami…it's been a while." Apathy said. Light backed away, "Is something wrong?"

"Y-you're…"

"Oh that's right," Apathy said in a dull tone, "I forgot I'm still wearing this aren't I?" the sin then lowered his hood and removed the mask. Light was rendered speechless, as was every member of the task force.

"R-Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda said taking a step forward. Apathy removed the hoody he was wearing and tossed it to the side. His normal dress seemed to surprise the task force as well as his appearance.

"How?" Light questioned, "It's…not possible."

"Light, you look as if you've seen a ghost." Apathy said; he paused in his speech though when the sound of Mikami still fumbling with the situation caught his attention. The sin turned towards him, the murderous gleam in his eyes once again. "Near…have you explained what you wanted to explain?" he asked.

"No, I was just getting to it." Near replied still looking annoyed. Everyone save fore the SPK members turned and looked at Near in surprise.

"Wait, you know about this?!" Matsuda demanded.

"Yes." Near replied, "But first before you assume too much, the man you see before you is not L."

Apathys' breathing seemed to have suddenly picked up, his face remaining insipid, but his hands were clenching in an opening and closing manner. His gaze had left Mikami and turned to Light, the look in Lights' eyes' was familiar. Apathy remembered that look from the Gate, or, was it really him remembering? Apathy clenched his fists until they started to bleed a little.

"Now, as I was saying before." Near continued, "You had Mikami use a fake notebook, and had him carry it around in front of us so we'd believe that it was the real thing. You even went as far as to suspect that I would replace the pages in the fake notebook, so that I wouldn't die even if my name was written in it. Things turned out exactly as you had expected, and we replaced the pages in the fake notebook. That indeed was the plan I had in mind as well. I replaced the pages of the notebook that happened to be a fake, and you had Mikami bring the real notebook out for the first time to kill all of us. That was your plan. But when I said, 'I replaced the pages in the notebook,' I meant in the real one as well."

Lights' eyes' widened.

"Meaning that I tampered with both the fake and the real notebook. I replaced only a part of the fake notebook, and I replaced the pages of the real notebook completely." Near continued while taking something from his pajama shirt. "This is the real notebook. Gevanni did it overnight. Whether he was able to replace all of it or not was the key to this plan. He did replace a part of the fake notebook with ease, but it was quite difficult to make a forged copy of the entire real one. Gevanni promised me, however, that it could be done. He used the same pen that Mikami used, copied Mikami's handwriting to perfection, and even made a perfect copy of the cover in addition to the interior pages. Since I had already touched this notebook beforehand…I could see the Shinigami from the moment you entered this warehouse. Mr. Shinigami, nice to meet you, I'm Near."

Ryuk, who had been watching silently the whole time, grinned and replied,

"Hyuk, hyuk, nice to meet you. I'm Ryuk."

"Ryuk, until today I always believed that Shinigami had skulls for faces and carried sickles." Near said.

"Hyuk, well, there are ones like that, too." Ryuk replied. Light watched with shock, he then glanced over at Apathy who was starring directly at him –face placid but eyes burning with the urge to kill—he then turned back to Ryuk.

'He's talking to Ryuk…so he's telling the truth about being able to see him.'

"I looked through this notebook and found some pages that were clipped out. Can it be that people die even if you write names on pages that have been cut out?" Near asked Ryuk.

"Yeah, they'll die." Ryuk answered simply. Light gave him a shocked look.

'Ryuk!'

"Even pieces are effective…I'm sure there must have been many uses for that. I can't even begin to think how many people were killed and deceived because of that." Near said, "Light Yagami. You are Kira."

A shiver ran up Apathys' spine, he took a step towards Light saying,

"Near, I think you've made your point."

"There is more…" Near said but stopped when he saw the look in the sins' eyes', "I have the Death Notes, do as you please." Near had a very displeased look on his face but this was as far as he was going to be able to go without directing the sins' dormant hatred. Apathy turned and started back towards the door, he paused though next to Mikami and looked down at the now whimpering man.

"Insect…" he said before kicking him in the head, he used enough force to dislocate the mans' jaw. This sudden and unexpected attack cased everyone who had one to draw their weapon. The SPK members though lowered theirs a second later when Apathy went to the door and picked up Misa.

"Misa…" Light muttered. Apathy brought her over and set her down, he then turned to Light.

"I may not be L but, I will bring justice to this world by erasing you from it."

Unnoticed by everyone in the room, Father was watching, he clapped his hands and touched the ground, summoning the Gate.

"And so…it truly begins." He muttered with a smile.

To Be Continued

* * *

Ahhh…I enjoyed reliving that moment then making it even cooler (in my opinion) by adding Apathys' appearance. Oh yes…I enjoyed that a lot. 

L: You honestly enjoyed Light's torment?

Me: Oh yes…after what he did to you…he got off easy in my opinion.

Apathy: I wanted to eat his heart…

Me: XD (hugs Apathy)

L: ….no comment….


	11. Chapter 11

I'm a little depressed at the moment, I was reading ahead in Tsubasa and all the stuff that's happened to my poor, poor Fai…(sniffle)…(cries)…If only he were real! I want to give him a hug…he needs a hug! (Cries in a corner). Ooooh! On a slightly more happy note! I'm trying really hard to come up with some sort of story idea using the series Hayate the Combat Butler. It's an AWESOME series that makes my guts hurt from laughter XD. Oh…I'm rambling…I'll stop and start with the story then (sheepish grin).

Oh, quick note…no there is no yaoiness intended, I mean, there's no yaoi (sorry LightxL and LxLight fans…if you're out there somewhere reading this)…Apathy just has this habit of pinning his opponents to the ground. It's odd…he's odd that way… (Getting dangerous looks from Apathy) Heh…AND there are spoilers on L's name...just warnin' ya if you don't already know his name. XD

Don't own FullMetal Alchemist, don't own Death Note… (Sigh)…

* * *

Apathy stood in a dark alley in Central, it must have been anywhere between midnight and two in the morning because the street laps could be seeing shimmering in the distance. Light was slowly getting to his feet; he had a look of shock and confusion on his face. Misa was coming to and just looked around confused. The homunculus took a step forward; Light looked up then took a step back. 

"Who the hell are you?! What did you do!?" he demanded. Apathy remained silent, his face mostly hidden in shadows but his eyes gleamed dangerously. "Answer me!? Why do you look like HIM?!"

"For a criminal genius, you're not very smart." Apathy said in a dry tone, "My name is Apathy, and I'm going to kill you." The sin walked forward. Light quickly took out a small piece of the Death Note paper he had hidden in his watch and a pen from his pocket. Apathy though, moved much quicker then Light could write. The homunculus tackled Light, knocking the pen out of his hands and then pinning them to the ground. Misa gasped and tried to scoot away.

"Get off!" Light struggled but Apathy was much stronger. The sin leaned in real close to Lights' face, his normally emotionless face baring a very wide and sadistic grin.

"Is this how it happened? Tell me, did he put up a fight like you are now? Or, did you stab him in the back? Tell me now so I know in which manner I should kill you." Apathy said, his voice now clearly dripping with pure madness.

"Get off me you…freak!" Light refused to answer, this –though not readily—annoyed Apathy. Using his knees to hold down Lights' arms, Apathy placed one hand over Lights' mouth and the other rested firmly on the ground by his head.

"If you keep yelling like that, people will hear." Apathy said darkly, "Now, tell me, how exactly did you kill the one called L Lawliet?"

Lights' eyes widened a bit, 'How, how does he know L's name? There's no way this guy is L because he's dead. But…how is this possible?'

"Hmmm…perhaps I should break one of your arms; Father said no thing of the condition the sacrifices had to be in." The sin purposely pondered out loud. Light glared and kicked upwards, his knee drove into Apathys' stomach. Then Misa got up quickly and ran over, kicking the sin in the head before helping Light up. The two then ran off, leaving Apathy lying on the ground. Despite having been kneed and kicked, Apathy still had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Light Yagami, Misa Amane, you both will not escape justice." Apathy rose to his feet, "You both will be sacrificed so that I may become human. So that I can live…and feel…" Apathy turned when the sound of boot steps caught his ears, his face went blank almost instantly. A man with short raven black hair and eyes stood behind him. The man was wearing a military uniform and had a very unhappy look on his face. Apathy tilted his head.

"Have you seen a woman run by here?" the man asked. Apathy just starred. "Her name is Gracia Hughes."

"Hughes…?" Apathy thought that name through, a mental image of the man he'd killed a while back suddenly came to mind. "The woman of the one called Lt. Col. Maes Hughes?"

The dark haired mans' eyes widened, he took several steps towards Apathy before pausing just a few feet away.

"How do you know about Hughes?" he demanded. Images of the funeral and the wife and child played in the homunculus's mind, and then the image of Watari and a younger L flashed.

"Because, I was the one that killed him." Apathy answered. Suddenly there was a bright flash and a very large explosion. The military man had taken his hand from his pocket at lightning speed and snapped his fingers. This created a flame that shot towards and hit Apathy dead on. "Hagh!"

Moments later, Edward Elric showed up. He froze though when he saw the charred remains of the homunculus. He didn't realize though that it was Apathy there and not someone else.

"What's the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

"Well hello, FullMetal."

"Damnit Mustang! What did you do!?" Ed glared; his insides suddenly jumped with a strange crackling noise appeared. He looked down and saw that the fried body was moving, "Oh god…" he took a step back. Mustang though took a step forwards.

"You know, that really hurt." Apathy got to his feet, his skin and everything regenerating as he went, "You must be Colonel Mustang. I've heard of you…"

"Apathy!" Edward gasped, "Colonel, he's a homunculus."

"I see," Mustangs' eyes narrowed, "Then I won't hold back this time." He raised his gloved hand ready to strike again. Edward though stopped him for a second.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" the colonel said. Ed turned and looked at Apathy, his look demanding an answer. Apathy though tilted his head to the side and asked,

"It would seem that I've lost some things of great importance to me. Have you seen them?"

"Apathy, you've been found out. Tell us what the hell you're up too!" Ed snapped.

"That, I'm afraid I can't tell you and, I highly doubt you have figured out my purpose in this picture." Apathy said dully. He then turned to the colonel, "He came so close to figuring everything out, Father couldn't allow him to live any longer. I cannot disobey Father, so, I killed him." Apathy held up his hand and pointed it at the two as if it were a gun, "Bang…bang…"

Once again a fiery alchemic attack was shot at the sin but, he was ready this time. Apathy dodged the attack and charged towards Mustang. The colonel was caught off guard due to the fact that the sin was so low to the ground when he attacked. He was sent flying by one of Apathys' deadly round house kicks.

"You both are lucky…I'm not allowed to kill you." Apathy said, he looked over at Ed then, "And you, you remind me of Father…that's the only reason I haven't killed you yet."

"What?" Ed glared; he then clapped his hands and transmuted his arm blade. Apathys' expression became almost wary; he crouched down and touched the ground. The gravel and stone that made up the alley floor bubbled and started to form into a body. That body soon had a face, it was a younger L. The look on the boys' face was almost identical to the look on Apathys'.

"What the hell…" Ed muttered as the boy stepped forwards. His movements seemed awkward and unbalanced.

Apathy though placed a hand on the boys' shoulder stopping him. He then crouched down and wrapped both arms around the boy, resting his forehead at the top of the boys' back. The sin appeared to be whispering something to the boy before releasing him and standing back up.

"Wait! Where are you going!? Stay here and fight Damnit!" Ed shouted as Apathy jumped up onto a low roof top.

"I told you…I can't kill either of you." Apathy replied before disappearing. Ed scowled but then looked over at the boy. The boy starred back, he was holding in his mittened hands an envelope with a large letter 'L' on the front.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" Ed asked slowly. The boy bit his lower lip then started to suck his thumb, "Don't do that," Ed scolded, "Tell me who you are."

"I am called…L Lawliet." The boy answered timidly.

To Be Continued

* * *

First off…sorry that's so short but, I'm working my way up the plot line. Things get real interesting after this…or at least I'm planning on things to get interesting. Also, tell me that ending wasn't worth a few reviews! Eh, eh! That's pretty cool huh? (Smiles) Yes, Apathy has gone mad…though…he was mad to begin with. Anywho! Yes, I have a strange habit of making my favorite characters either crazy or tortured or other wise completely pathetic and in need of comfort. Why? Because deep down, my favorite characters tend to be rather tortured souls who really do need a hug. (Thinks of Fai... (Bursts into tears)) But yeah…LEAVE REVIEWS!! XD I like reviews! I know people are looking at these chapters…I checked my stats…people are looking at these chapters. You know who you are…just clicky the linky thingy and leave a review! For in future fics, Fai will be the object of torture and he will require reviews! (Fai: Oh dear…, L: You get used to it…, Ed: NO YOU DON'T!!) 


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I'm sitting at the computer so I'm gonna type up another chapter. Here ya go!

Don't own Death Note; don't own FullMetal Alchemist…but I do want a combat butler (looks for them on eBay).

* * *

"I am called…L Lawliet." The boy said timidly. Ed looked down at the boy, other then being anywhere from five to seven years old, the boy looked identical to Apathy. Edward looked up in the direction that Apathy had disappeared in, there was nothing but darkness. Roy Mustang got up and brushed the dirt off his jacket and uniform, he then walked over. He knelt down in front of the boy and looked him directly in the face. The boy avoided eye contact, he proceeded to suck his thumb and look at the ground. 

"Edward, do you have any idea what this boy is?" the colonel asked.

"No, I've never seen anything like that before," Ed replied, "I thought the homunculi couldn't do alchemy, but this boy was clearly transmuted out of the ground. How it was possible I'm not sure, the ground isn't made up of the same elements as a human being."

"So this boy isn't human." Roy stood back up and held up his hand, ready to snap a fiery attack. Ed though stepped in front of him with a very serious look on his face. "FullMetal, step aside."

"You heard what Apathy said; he said he couldn't kill us. Why, I'm not sure of but I don't think he created this boy to do any harm."

"How do you know?"

Edward frowned, he really wasn't sure if what he was saying was true. The boy could have been left there to kill them but, for some reason that just didn't feel like the case. Ed turned and knelt down,

"You said your name was L right?" Ed said.

"Yes…" L muttered.

"What did Apathy tell you before? Did he leave you here to kill us?" Edward asked. L looked up at him, his dark eyes wide. He then looked over at the colonel with an equally surprised look.

"He…he told me that I was the residual essence of the past and, that I was to hold on to this." L fingered the envelope with his mittens.

"May I see that?" Ed asked reaching for the envelope. L backed away and held the envelope close, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see the envelope." Ed reassured.

"No, I can't. You're not allowed to see it." L said giving Ed a childishly distrusting glare. Ed sighed and glanced up at the colonel, who in tern frowned. He didn't trust the boy, that boy was hiding something. Ed returned his look to L and gave him a small smile.

"Alright, you can hang on to that. Why don't you come with us? We have some more questions for you but we should get inside."

L went back to looking at the ground; he then cast a slight glance towards Colonel Mustang. The colonel glared down at the small boy with suspicion, causing him to quickly return his stare to the ground.

"I'm…sorry…" he suddenly said, "About your friend."

The colonel didn't respond, his glare was still present but now he seemed to be analyzing the child. Did Apathy tell him what happened or does the boy have all the memories of the homunculus? If that was the case, he would definitely have to question the boy, but at the present moment it was probably best to let him go.

"Colonel, I'm going to bring him back to the hotel. We should decide what to do with him in the morning." Edward steered the young L in the opposite direction towards the main street.

"FullMetal…"

"Colonel, whatever it is you want to ask this kid, I think it can wait…you won't get anything out of him if he's scared." The older Elric said pausing briefly. He then started walking again, he knew that this boy was a clue to Hughes' murder but, first he wanted to confirm something.

It took about ten minutes for the two to reach the hotel. The moment they arrived, Alphonse and Winry burst through the front doors. Al seemed to have been very worried, as did Winry but, she looked more angry then anything else at the moment. Their sudden appearance startled young L; he gasped and ducked behind Edward – grabbing hold of the back of his black over shirt.

"Oh!" Winry noticed the boys' sudden movement and paused. Alphonse also noticed him and stopped, he looked at Edward then back at the boy.

"Al, Winry, this is L." Edward introduced. L peeked out from behind the alchemist; he gave Alphonse a nervous glanced before looking at the ground timidly. He'd been sucking on his thumb but now he seemed to be chewing on it out of nervousness. Winry had pushed aside her irritation with Edward and smiled. She walked over – noticing the boys' nervous shift – and crouched down.

"Hello there," she said, "Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat if you want."

L seemed to calm down a little as he nodded slightly. Winry smiled again and held out her hand. The boy gave it a mildly uncertain look before mustering up some courage and taking it. Winry then led the young boy into the hotel. Alphonse remained outside with his brother.

"Brother?"

"Apathy created him," Ed answered his brothers unspoken question, "I'm not sure what he is exactly."

"Do you think he's dangerous, brother?"

"The boy no, Apathy though. He's definitely a threat." Edward frowned crossing his arms, he then glanced up and noticed Al was just looking at him. Despite not having actual facial expressions, Ed knew Al was giving him a look. "Listen, what happened tonight and back at the Devils Nest is proof enough that Apathy is dangerous. His actions are too chaotic, you never know what he's thinking and that makes him dangerous."

"I know but…"

"Al, Apathy was involved with Hughes' murder." Ed interrupted.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah…Mustang wouldn't have any other reason to want to question that boy if he wasn't."

Meanwhile, inside the hotel, Winry was looking around for something to eat. The breakfast bar had been closed for some time now so, she had to ask the hotel manager if he could open it up just so she could get something for L to eat. The manager was kind enough to do so – it would be added onto the bill later as an extra necessity. L in the mean time was sitting on a wooden chair, he had his feet up on the seat and his knees pulled in close to his body. The envelope he was carrying was tucked safely inside the winter jacket he was wearing. His dark eyes followed Winry as she busied herself; he started to fiddle with his untidy black hair and rubbed his toes together.

"My, you sure are antsy." Winry chuckled as she walked over with a trey, "I'm sorry, all they had were cinnamon rolls." L just looked at Winry blankly, it was kind of awkward so she continued, "I'm also making some tea, and it should be ready in a moment."

"Thank you." L then replied helping himself to a cinnamon roll.

"It's no problem, really," Winry smiled while pulling up a chair, "Edward said your name was L right?"

"That is what I am called, yes." L answered pulling the pastry apart.

"Well, my name is Winry Rockbell; it's nice to meet you L."

L nodded in acknowledgement as he took a bit of the roll. He chewed for a moment then swallowed. He glanced over at Winry again muttering,

"Are you a mommy?"

It was safe to say that Winry was caught by surprise by that question. She cleared her throat trying to regain her composition before replying,

"What makes you think I'm a mom?"

"Well," L once again started fidgeting, "You're really nice and you always seem to be smiling, and you're pretty."

Winry chuckled, which made the boy fidget awkwardly. She then said,

"I'll take that as a compliment then, but no I'm not a mom."

"Oh…" the boy had a slightly awkward look of embarrassment on his face.

"Do you miss your mom?" Winry asked, trying to change the subject slightly. L didn't say anything at first. He just seemed to be starring blankly at the floor. After a moment, he answered,

"I don't have a mommy, or a daddy."

"I'm sorry…" Winry said, "Where they killed?"

"No…I just don't have them." The boy replied, his tone was obviously sad but it didn't really show on his face. This was kind of creepy but Winry did her best not to let it bother her.

"Where did you come from then?" she asked slowly.

"I don't know."

Winry just starred at the boy, she'd never met anyone like him before. He seemed so sad and lonely but he didn't let it show on his face. Now that she thought of it, he didn't let many emotions show on his face. 'Just who is this boy?' she thought, 'How can he not have any parents? Where did he come from? How did Ed find him?' All these questions ran through her head. As she thought about them, she hadn't realized that L had dozed off, at least not until he haphazardly flopped over off his chair. The loud thud he made when he hit the floor, snapped Winry out of her thinking. She quickly got up and knelt down to check if he was ok.

"He's out like a light…" she muttered, it was true. L was fast asleep; not even hitting the hard wooden floor had stirred the boy from his sleep. Sighing, Winry picked the small child up, "Oh my, he's a lot heavier then he looks." She huffed; she then brought him up to the room she was staying in and laid him down on the bed. The minute the boy touched the mattress he curled up into a ball and went right on sleeping. Winry pulled the covers over him and patted him on the head. She then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Back outside, Ed and Al were just about to head inside when suddenly, two people appear out of an alley way. A young man and woman, the young man appeared to be quite flustered and the young woman seemed anxious.

"Help, help us!" She said quickly when she spotted the Elric brothers. Ed and Al rushed over to see what they could do to help.

"We were attacked by some crazy, mad man!" the young woman explained franticly, "We barely got away."

"Are either of you hurt?" Edward asked. They both shook their heads but appeared quite ruffled. The woman cast a nervous and suspicious glance towards Al, which Ed picked up on right away.

"Oh don't worry about Al, he won't hurt ya." Ed reassured, "Come on, lets get you two inside." He then led the two into the hotel where they were able to sit down and try to calm down.

"What are your names?" Alphonse asked.

"My name is Misa Amane, and this is Light." The young woman introduced.

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Alphonse Elric, and that's my brother Edward." Al then introduced. "Can you tell us anything about your attacker?" he then asked.

"It was Ryuuzaki!" Misa snapped, "But he's supposed to be dead!"

"Misa!" Light hissed, both brothers looked at him. Light then frowned and said, "What she's trying to say is, someone we knew who we thought was dead, attacked us."

"What is their name?" Edward asked.

"We usually call him Ryuuzaki but, his real name is L Lawliet." Light answered. When he said this, both Ed and Al looked at each other, they then glanced in the direction of the staircase just as Winry came into view.

"Oh, more guests?" she asked.

"Winry…where is he?" Ed asked.

"He's sleeping, why?" Winry answered, she glanced at the two new comers. She didn't like the looks in their eyes; they seemed dangerous for some reason.

Edward didn't answer right away; he turned back to Light and Misa and asked,

"Did he call himself Apathy by any chance?"

"Yes." Light nodded, briefly recalling the incident back in the alley. The Elrics once again looked at each other; this was something they hadn't thought of before. Though, now that they thought about it, it made sense. Apathy creating that boy, who looks exactly like him, that's because the boy is him. Or at least, it used to be.

"Is something wrong guys?" Winry asked, walking over and sitting down next to the brothers, "Who's this Apathy you're talking about?"

"He's a homunculus." Edward answered, Light and Misa looked confused.

"An artificially created human being," Al continued, noticing the looks of confusion on the twos' faces', "They are created when someone tries to either create the Philosopher's Stone or tries to bring someone who's dead back to life."

"So wait, are you saying someone brought Ryuuzaki back to life?" Misa asked.

"Yes and no." Edward said, "You see, a homunculus is only a living doll. It's impossible to bring the dead back to life, it goes against the flow of nature. A homunculus is sort of a stand in, they look exactly like the person trying to be resurrected but they are not that person."

"If they're not that person then tell me, how is it that this Apathy knew who I was?" Light asked.

"It's possible that whoever created him told him about you." Al suggested, Light though shook his head.

"He knew things, things only the real L would know."

"That's impossible; homunculi don't have memories of when they were human." Ed replied shaking his head also.

"Think what you like, but whatever that thing was, he knew things that nobody else could."

"Like what?" the two brothers suddenly asked. Light fell silent, there was no way in hell he'd tell perfect strangers that he was the one who killed L in the first place or that he was the mass murderer Kira. Seeing that Light wasn't going to answer, Ed sighed and shrugged.

"Well, anyway, if you want you two can stay here for the night. We'll try and figure everything out in the morning."

"Wait a minute," Misa piped in, "Where exactly are we?"

"What do you mean?" Ed asked standing up.

"We went through this huge scary gate thing with lights and eyes. That's how we ended up here." Misa replied.

"Did you say…a large gate?" Ed asked shakily.

"Yes…"

"This is Central, the capital city of Amestris." Ed replied, he then grabbed Al by the arm and lead him away. When the two were out of ear shot, Al halted.

"Brother, what is it?"

"You heard them Al, they said they came through that thing." Ed responded.

"What are you thinking brother?"

"I'm not sure; this is a lot of information." Ed responded, "Let's talk about it in the morning."

To Be Continued

* * *

X3 awwww…little L is so cute! Ok, off topic a bit but…what would you think of a Tsubasa/Yu Gi Oh! Crossover? 


	13. Chapter 13

Another chapter for all to enjoy!

I don't own Death Note and I don't own FullMetal Alchemist

* * *

The next morning L woke to find himself in a comfy bed. He sat up and looked around; the room was dark save for a small bit of sunlight peeking in through from under the door. Glancing down, he realized he was still wearing his winter coat; heaving a small sigh, he unbuttoned it and took the coat off. The envelope he had been carrying fell out and landed on the floor under the bed. Setting the coat down on the bed, L crawled over to the edge of the bed and hopped down. Getting down on his hands and knees, L reached for the envelope. It had come undone and some of the contents had fallen out, he was able to reach a piece of paper first since the envelope itself was further back. The second he touched it though he found himself unable to move. 

"H-help…" he whispered, "I-I can't…move…" Fear and confusion started to resonate through his whole body, "M-m-mommy!"

The cry rang throughout the entire hotel. The Elric brothers were the first to arrive at the room, followed closely by Winry and the hotel manager. Light had also showed up just to see what was happening, he'd told Misa to stay down stairs. When everyone entered the room, they found the boy still reaching under the bed; he was trembling but otherwise frozen in that spot. Ed and Winry quickly walked over and knelt down.

"Edward, what's wrong with him?" Winry asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Ed reached under the bed and grabbed the envelope; he then reached for the paper L was still touching. When he picked it up, L staggered back franticly. Winry caught him before he could trip and tried to calm him down.

"It's ok, you're safe now."

Ed though stood up then sat down on the bed, he was reading the paper the boy had been touching. His eyes were scanning it intensely, taking in every word. He then opened the envelope and looked inside, he took out a few more papers and continued reading. As he did this a few photographs fell out, the boy looked down –still scared out of his wits—and saw them. If at all possible, his eyes went wider then they already were.

"Put them back!" he shouted, "Put them back!" tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. Winry quickly picked the boy up and carried him out of the room. Light caught a quick glimpse of the boy and followed.

'What the hell is this place? First that Apathy and now this boy? I'm seeing him everywhere.' Light thought as he followed Winry down stairs. She'd brought the boy down to the lobby away from all the commotion upstairs.

"It's ok, it's ok, you're safe." Winry said in attempt to calm the boy. L just held on tightly to her shirt, he was sniffling and tears still were flowing down the sides of his face. Misa had gotten up from her spot and walked over with Light, the two sat down in front of the other two. Light kept his eyes on the young L; Misa though was glancing between the two.

"I'm sorry for all the fuss you two," Winry then said looking up with a slight smile, "If you're hungry I'm sure the breakfast bar is open by now."

"Thank you." Misa smiled getting up, Light though remained sitting.

"Is something wrong, Light?" Misa asked. L suddenly looked up; he slowly turned his head and looked at Light. His eyes red from crying but, wide with an unexplainable fear. Light stood up and walked over; he then crouched down and looked L directly in the eye.

"L Lawliet?" he asked. L just nodded, he'd let one hand go of Winrys' shirt and started chewing on his thumb nervously. Light then held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, my name is…"

"Light Yagami…" L answered quickly and shakily.

"Yes, you know my name I see." Light said, he was smiling a bit but his eyes were showing a different emotion. With his free hand, L stopped chewing on his thumb and pointed at Light.

"Y-you…killed me."

Light, Misa, and Winrys' eyes' widened. L though went back to clinging to Winrys' shirt; he kept his eyes on the other two with a mixture of fear and uncertainty. Lights' eyes' then narrowed and he frowned, he then stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know what you're talking about, if you're really the real L Lawliet then you'd know that we were friends. We even went to the same college, we worked on the same investigation, and you were the one who asked me to join after all." Light opened his eyes again and looked down at the young L, 'It's unlikely that even if this really is the real L that he'd have the same comprehension skills at this age. Of course, there's always the possibility that he isn't and that he was told by that Apathy character told him who I am and what I did.'

L glanced down at the floor then hid his face, Winry – sensing the boys growing distress—stood up and said,

"I think I should take L for a walk, there's too much tension and it appears to be stressing him out." Winry stood, still holding L, and started for the exit, she cast a quick glance back at the other two then left. In the meantime, Ed and Al had read through everything that was inside the envelope. The two brothers sat in silence, mostly out of shock as they tried to digest the information they'd just found.

"Brother, this L person…what do you think…"

"Why would someone like this…?" Ed started but paused, he rested his forehead in his hand, "Ah geez, I don't know…if what that guy Light says is true and Apathy does have memories from when he was L then…my god…who the hell would want to bring this guy back to life?"

"But it sounds like he was a good person, everything that he did." Al said, he'd sat down on the bed next to his brother, "What I would like to know is, why someone would want to bring someone like L back to life in order to do harm."

"You don't get it Al, yes he did all those amazing things but at what cost? Have you read the file on the case he was working on just before he died? What the hell…that's all I can say. This guy wasn't normal!"

"I know brother, he bent a few rules but so have you right? Trying to do good, that is."

Ed just scowled as he tried to figure everything out – it was a futile attempt though because he failed horribly. He just shook his head and sighed,

"Whatever the reason is for his existence, Apathy is still a homunculus and is still working with the people who are causing all of this. That and we can't forget he was the one who murdered Hughes."

Alphonse also sighed; he glanced down at the floor.

"So, what do we do about the boy?" he asked. Edward stood up and started for the door.

"Apathy created him, he must know something. We'll take the chance to ask him a few questions later." Edward replied leaving. Al stood up; he then looked down at the bed and noticed the coat. He picked it up and looked it over, he didn't really have the time to get a good look at the boy the other night but, judging by the size of the coat he must have been very small. The coat itself appeared to have been taken in in several spots. Al then set it back down on the bed and left the room.

Winry had taken L on a walk around Central. The boy hadn't let go of her since they'd left the hotel, he still seemed rather stressed but less so then he was earlier. Winry looked down at the small child, her eyes full of concern.

"How are you feeling L?" she asked. He looked up then glanced back down, he let go of her shirt a second later, "You had quite the scare back there."

"I'm…sorry." He muttered. Winry stopped and set L down on a bench, his chin was down and he looked timid.

"It's ok to be scared you know," Winry smiled, "Besides; you've got Ed, Al, and me around."

"I shouldn't have dropped it, now people will know." L whispered.

"Are you talking about the envelope?"

"Yes, I wasn't allowed to show it to anyone or let them open it."

"Why not?" Winry asked, the boy started biting his thumb, Winry grabbed his hands and held on to them, "You shouldn't do that, you'll make yourself bleed."

Tears once again started to form in the corners of the boys dark eyes, compared to the other night, Winry had never seen the boy so emotional. Smiling, Winry let go of his hands and gave him a hug. Tears still streaming down his face L blinked in mild surprise, he then rested his head on her shoulder.

"Are…you sure you're not a mommy?" he asked. Winry just smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Yes I'm quite sure." She said.

"That's too bad," L muttered wrapping his tiny arms around her, "You'd make a good mommy."

"Well thank you," Winry let go and smiled, "How about I get you some ice cream, I'm sure that will cheer you up." She helped him down from the bench and held his hand. L glanced up at her then down at the ground, he went to bite his thumb again but paused recalling what she had said. He then went to fiddling with his hair. Glancing back up at Winry he asked,

"Could…could Winry be…my mommy?"

Winry looked down at L with mild surprise, her face showed some concern but she smiled. The look the boy had on his face made it impossible for her not too. She sighed and patted him on the head.

--

"You little bastard! What the hell were you thinking!?" Envy shouted storming over towards Apathy. "You were not to come in contact with the Flame Alchemist!"

"How was I supposed to know he'd show up? It's not like I was planning on running into him." Apathy replied drably, "Besides, he attacked me first."

Envy spun around and kicked Apathy in the stomach knocking the young sin off his feet. The green haired homunculus stormed over and kicked the downed Apathy again.

"That's not the point!" he shouted some more, "On top of that you let your sacrifices get away!" he continued to beat up the younger sin until Lust showed up. She looked down at the beaten Apathy.

"It seems we have some nosy people poking around, Father wants us to deal with it."

"The Xing brat again?" Envy asked, his foot firmly planted in Apathys' abdomen.

"X-Xing?" Apathy gasped, "Agh!" Envy kicked him again.

"Father won't like that you've beaten him up." Lust said.

"Tsk…like I care." Envy scoffed. Apathy suddenly reached up and grabbed Envys' leg, "What the hell? Let go you brat."

"Tell me, did you enjoy that?" Apathy asked, his untidy black hair falling in front of his face and shrouding it in shadow, "Did you enjoy kicking me?"

"Tsk…yeah…and I'll do it again if you don't let go of my leg." Envy replied with an evil smirk, he frowned though a second later when Apathy didn't comply, "Fine." He delivered a swift and powerful kick to the young sins head, knocking him out. Envy then stormed out of the room. Lust walked over and crouched down next to Apathy.

"You didn't tell him about the boy?" Apathy asked, he'd regained consciousness quickly.

"I found no reason too." Lust replied, "Why did you let him do that?"

"Because, no matter what happens to me," Apathy sat up, "It's the same thing, I feel nothing…"

"And yet you show more then usual."

"It's not real, I'm just imitating emotion. I don't feel it, I can't feel it…I can't feel anything." Apathy stood, "Now, tell me about this man from Xing."

To Be Continued

* * *

Huzza! I have come up with an idea for a Tsubasa fic XD. Though…it's gonna be a crossover…oh well! I still want to do the Tsubasa/YGO fic but I like this one better, a Tsubasa/FMA fic XD. Praise me for my brilliance (cackle)! But yeah, I just finished reading (for the fifth time) chapters 153 through 164 and it inspired me. I won't tell you what though but I think it'll be fun. (Ed: You found a way to torture Fai didn't you?, Me: O,O no…, Ed: Yes you did, and you're gonna involve me and Al aren't you!?, Me: O,O;;; I don't know what you're talking about!, Ed: Such lies! (spazz), Fai: (sits feeling emo in a corner) T,T ) Anywho, yes…I shall be resurrecting my old habit of writing angstiness XD or at least I'll try. Fai is such an angsty person it's scary…I mean…if it weren't for the fact he smiles like 85 percent of the series he'd probably be more emo then Sasuke (he doesn't out emo Shinji Ikari though…he's like the god of emo). 

XD Well! That's all for now!


	14. Chapter 14

WELL! I must say it's been a while since I've updated…ANYTHING for that matter and I apologize to those who have been reading my other stories n.n;;. It's been FOREVER! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry for the major lack of updates. I'll admit…I've been lazy…super lazy… (sniffles) and because of that laziness I'm sorry to say that a handful of my fics I'm going to have to discontinue. I'm terribly sorry but in my laziness I've sort of…lost sight of where I was going with them. BUT! That doesn't mean all of them…though I still will continue to apologize.

I fully intend to finish this story though! So no worries there! XD

I don't own Death Note and I don't own FullMetal Alchemist X3

* * *

Winry and L returned to the hotel later on that afternoon. Winry was surprised to hear that Edward had left with Major Armstrong for some unknown reason and destination. She was also shocked to see that Lin Yao and his two bodyguards; Lanfan and Foo, had replaced Light and Misa. Alphonse was also looking worse for wear, considering he was actually missing some pieces.

"What the heck happened!? We were only gone for a few hours!" Winry demanded.

"I'm sorry Winry, a lot of stuff happened." Al tried to apologize. Lin though was starring at the boy that was hanging onto Winrys' arm.

"Well hello there little guy," he said with a smile, "Who might you be?"

"L." L replied, Lanfan and Foo both took a step forward. This startled the boy and he quickly hid behind Winrys' leg.

"Oh that's right; you guys haven't met L yet. Edward found him; he's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Where did he come from?" Lin asked.

"We're not sure really," Al answered, "But we do know he's connected some how with the homunculus."

"You mean…an artificial human?" Lin questioned, both he and his bodyguards seemed very interested all of a sudden.

"Yeah…but he's not one. We're not really sure what he is." Al sighed.

"He's a little boy Al," Winry suddenly piped in, "That's all." Winry turned and left. L was left standing in the middle of the room feeling very awkward. Lin though just smiled; he was glad that she'd left the room, now he'd be able to speak frankly.



"You were created from the earth weren't you?" he asked, L didn't answer, "It's ok, you can answer."

The boy remained silent, Al though stood up.

"Guys, we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"L was it? Do you know anything about the Philosopher's Stone?" Lin asked.

"The what?" L glanced over at Alphonse; he had a questioning and pleading look on his face. Lin sighed and scratched his head.

"That's so strange, it's obvious he was created using the purification arts but he seems to have no idea what I'm talking about."

"I could have told you that." Al said walking over to the confused boy and picking him up.

"Who created him?" Lin then asked Al.

"A homunculus named Apathy. Don't ask me how; brother was the one who found him after all." Al answered walking towards the door, "I think it's a good idea to leave the questions for later." The younger Elric then left the room. Once again, he'd managed to avoid any real confrontation for the boy.

As Al walked down the hallway, little L glanced up at him for a moment. He then asked, "Alphonse…?" he mumbled, "Did…I do something wrong?" the boy asked quietly, he had a concerned look on his face. The armor paused and glanced down at him, it didn't show but, there was both a surprised and concerned look on his face. After a moment though, Alphonse replied,

"No, you've done nothing wrong…everyone is just a little on edge, that's all." He tried to cheer the boy up, "Though…we will have to ask you some important questions later, but don't worry we can worry about that when the time comes. But for now, how about we get you something to eat?"

L just glanced down at the floor as Al continued walking. He still had a doubtful look on his face, but when the mention of getting something to eat caught his ears, the boy seemed to perk up. "Could I have some cake?" he asked, "And ice cream?"

"I'm sure for dessert you can, but why not try something a little healthier?" Alphonse enquired. The boy pouted slightly and folded his arms, "I see…but really, there are some really tasty foods out there that aren't sweets."

"Well…I suppose I could try some…but I'm sure I won't like any of it." The boy insisted, still pouting slightly.

--

"Hmm…well, it would seem that a new enemy has made his appearance." Lin said, expression serious as he sat down on the window sill, "And that enemy knows a form of alchemy I've never seen before."

"Your highness, would you like for us to acquire the boy for questioning?" Lanfan asked with equal amount of seriousness. The prince just sighed and scratched the back of his head, as he thought it over. After that moment had passed, Lin sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes…just…do it when he's alone…sleeping preferably. We don't want any unwanted attention drawn to us."

"As you wish; your highness." Both Lanfan and Foo bowed then left the room. Lin sighed once again and glanced up and out the window. He trusted that the two would succeed in fetching the boy, but, what really bothered the prince was the boy himself. What was he exactly? He couldn't possibly be human since he was created using alchemy. How should he be treated? Was he given a child's appearance so that he may instill doubt in those who try and interrogate him? Any human would falter in mistreating a child…it's only natural. But, there was just something…off…about that boy.

"L…what are you? And, who is Apathy?" Lin thought out loud, "Apathy…that's a rather odd name…" his eyes narrowed, "One who feels no emotion, no feeling, no remorse, no pain, no anger, no sadness…what a truly pitiful creature."

--

Down in the dining hall of the hotel, Al was with the boy going over the menu. As of that moment, not a thing had sounded good to the youngster. The younger Elric was starting to grow a little impatient, but kept it under wraps.

"Come on, surely there's something that isn't a dessert that sounds good." Alphonse insisted, only to get a defiant shake of the head from L. Mentally heaving a sigh of defeat, Al glanced up when Winry walked in. "Winry! There you are, where had you disappeared to?"

The moment that Winry had came into sight; L got down from his chair and shuffled over to her side. Clinging to her shirt sleeve, the boy buried his face affectionately into her arm, very much like a lost child having been reunited with their parent. Of course, Winry just sighed and gave the boy a gentle pat on the head while answering Al's question.

"I thought I'd just give granny a call."

"Oh, how is she doing?" Al then asked while watching little L's actions with slight curiosity and amusement.



"She's doing fine," Winry replied with a slight chuckle before glancing down at the boy, "Why hello there, what seems to be the matter?"

"I'm hungry, but Al won't let me have any cake." The boy mumbled. This caused Winry to laugh and give the boy a hug.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that…but you know, you won't grow up strong if you eat nothing but junk food. You'll get all pudgy."

"No I won't, if I burn calories by thinking with my brain, then I won't get fat, even if I do eat nothing but cake and ice cream." L stated in a very child like matter of fact tone. This made both Winry and Alphonse laugh, they found it just too adorable; but the boy had been serious. Though, the more the boy thought about it…it didn't seem to make much sense to him.

'But…why did I think that?' he wondered as the two kept laughing, 'Alphonse and…and Winry don't believe me, so…it must not really be true…right?' a slight frown formed on L's face as Winry and Al's laughter died down.

"L, what's the matter?" Winry then asked, a concerned look forming on her face, "I'm sorry I laughed at you, but…what you said was just so cute I couldn't help myself."

The boy didn't respond, but rather, he let go of her sleeve and dashed out of the dining hall. Both Alphonse and Winry were slightly shocked by this and quickly chased after him, but, the boy had somehow managed to disappear. Winry looked very concerned now as she looked up at Alphonse, who in turn, looked down at her.

"We have to go look for him; he's just a boy he could get hurt." She insisted.

"Yeah…that's a good idea…." Alphonse nodded.

--

L had managed to leave the hotel and wonder into one of the allies, knowing that he'd be spotted more easily if he were in the streets. That and he wanted some time by himself, to think things over for a moment. Though he didn't show it around the others, many thoughts where going through the boys head and they confused him. Pausing to catch his breath, the dark haired boy glanced around; he appeared to be alone so he took this opportunity to rest. But, before he could get comfortable, a chill ran down his spine. Turning swiftly, he met the violet and empty gaze of Apathy.

"Where's the envelope?" the sin asked, the boy just glanced off to the side and remained silent, "I see…so they have it now…"

"I'm sorry…it slipped and I panicked…" the young boy said quietly.

--

"It doesn't matter now…I doubt the Elrics will be able to figure out its meaning anyway…" Apathy sighed and folded his arms, glancing up at the sky, "Now…tell me, where have, Light Yagami and Misa Amane gone to?"

"They wondered into the city…" L replied, his tone still quiet and timid.

"Slippery bastards…he obviously doesn't know when to take his medicine…" the sin turned, "No matter…I caught them once I can do it again…besides…Father hasn't given me anything new to do." A playfully sinister smirk formed on his face, "They'll prove to be…entertaining sport…I'll hunt them down." Apathy then turned his gaze down onto the young boy, "As for you…stay with the Elrics…you'll be safe with them…"

"Yes…alright…" the little L nodded as he watched the sin disappear into the shadows. Little did he know, he was being watched by the two bodyguards. As he made his way towards the streets once again, Lanfan and Foo dropped down from their hiding place. Turning and gasping slightly, dark eyes widened in shock but before he could do anything, the boy was knocked out.

To Be Continued

* * *

There we go, another chapter XD!


	15. Chapter 15

Howdy all! A while back I'd said that Apathy's theme song was 'So Cold' by Breaking Benjamin…well…I found a song…well group… that's more fitting and that's basically anything by Nightwish. Well…that's all for now…

Yup…still don't own FullMetal Alchemist and Death Note (sadness)

* * *

Having returned to Central and spent several hours in the Central library, Edward sluggishly made his way back to the hotel. Upon arrival, he was greeted with the news of the boy's disappearance.

"What! He ran away?! Why?" the elder Elric demanded. Both Alphonse and Winry looked at each other, and then at Edward.

"Well…we don't really know, Edward." Winry responded first, Al just nodded and added.

"We did laugh at something he said, but I don't think that was it. It was strange though…" the younger Elric glanced out the window, "We haven't been able to find him anywhere, he's just a little boy so you'd think he couldn't get too far right?"

Winry folded and rubbed the sides of her arms; she then sighed and looked at Ed.

"Ed, I've got a bad feeling about all of this…" she said. The older Elric nodded, after his little trip, this whole situation just seemed like a bad one and it felt as if it was going to get worse.

"Right…we better find him before something happens…besides, I have a few questions I need to ask him."

--

Slowly regaining consciousness, L stirred then carefully sat up while rubbing the back of his head. Blinking, wary black eyes scanned its surroundings; nothing looked familiar and this made the boy nervous. What had happened? He couldn't recall, the last the he did remember was talking with Apathy then everything went black. Shifting a little, the boy realized he was laying on a rather old and run down bed. Frowning slightly, he slid off and scampered over to the door only to be swiftly and quite suddenly lifted off the ground.

A startled yelp escaped the boy as he started kicking and protesting against his restraint, actually managing to deliver a rather rough kick to Lanfan's face. Lucky for her she was wearing a mask and wasn't harmed. She was though, quite peeved with his behavior and showed it by tightening her hold on him and scolding,



"Stop fussing boy, the Prince wants to ask you a few questions so…stop…it….ow!" the response she got did not improve the situation. L had sunk his teeth into her hand, successfully getting her to let him go. He dashed for the exit only to be caught, this time, in a hidden trap. A lasso had caught him by the ankle, tripping him, and then pulling him up into the air to dangle helpless from the ceiling.

"Oh my…I hadn't actually expected things to go this far…" Lin sighed as he walked into the room, having been on his way and being drawn there by the commotion. He gazed at the dangling child and sighed, "You'll have to excuse my bodyguards, they take their job very seriously and when I told them you weren't to leave this room…I guess they went a little far." Lin chuckled slightly. L did not respond, but rather, just thrashed about trying to free his trapped ankle.

"Stop it, you'll only hurt yourself." Lanfan warned, she sounded very irritated and her tone hinted that her warning was not heartfelt. Much to her surprise though, the boy suddenly dropped to the floor with a rather painful sounding thud. Lin quickly shut the door before L could get up and escape, but soon realized that the boy wasn't moving.

Frowning, he crouched down to the motionless body and started to turn it over. Eyes narrowing, Lin turned the boy over completely, reveling that where the boys shoulder should have been, there was just a pile of rubble. The boy was unconscious, or at least seemed to be.

"W-what happened?" Lanfan crouched down as well, "It's as if…he was made of clay…or stone."

"I think I see now…this boy is a doll, just like his creator." Lin said quietly, "I would have liked to ask the boy some more questions, but this is an interesting turn of events."

"Your highness, what should we do now?"

"I think it's best that we return him to the Elrics..." Lin started to say, only to be interrupted by Lanfan.

"But majesty, won't they know that we tried to question him? What if they…" she was then interrupted.

"Lanfan…we will return the boy, for what we are seeking he cannot provide the proper answers. We need to find his creator…Apathy." Lin scratched the back of his head, "Of course, once the boy's fixed, I still have questions for him…they'll just be different one's then the one's I was hoping to ask him."

"It shall be done your highness…" Lanfan then replied. She didn't sound all that enthused, but it was her masters' wish so she would abide. She then started gathering up all the pieces that made up the boys shoulder, noticing that the extent of the damage was greater then she'd originally noticed. She had to be very careful when lifting him, since he appeared to be hollow on the inside. This came across as very strange, when she had lifted him the first time, L did not feel hollow. This made things challenging, since there were cracks coming from his shoulder and going into his chest and neck, if those got worse, the boy would break apart completely.

--

Lin just gave Lanfan a nod then left the room; he had some business to run and left this task to his bodyguards. It was then that Foo entered the room and glanced down at the slightly struggling Lanfan.

"This is pointless!" she finally snapped, "There's no way to move him without making the damage worse."

"Are you giving up then?" Foo inquired, "If so…finish it…break him apart then carry the pieces."

"What?" she looked up at the older man, eyes wide, "Do you think that would work?"

"Lanfan…what is it about him that you dislike so much?"

Lanfan didn't respond, she just looked away for a moment, and then down at the crumbling L. She then took out a kunai, "He's…too real…" she then said, "Even though he's just a doll." She raised the weapon, "I'll break him apart then return him…"

Foo frowned behind his mask, something was not right. Lanfan didn't normally act this way in these kinds of situations. It was very strange indeed, and what was more strange was that…he found himself unable to stop her.

--

Apathy was sitting in the Presidents office, Bradley was gazing out the window and down at the various officers bustling in and out of the building. The younger sin sighed and got to his feet, making his way over to the window in order to gaze out as well.

"I take it…Father still has nothing for me to do…." He inquired.

"You've done your job for the time being Apathy…now all you need to focus on is keeping track of the two sacrifices you brought back." Bradley turned slightly so that he could gaze down at the young sin, "Which brings up the question…where are they now?"

Violet eyes narrowing slightly, and then glancing up and off to the side, Apathy just folded his arms. This made the President frown, he turned completely so that he was facing Apathy and folded his arms behind his back in a dignified yet overly superior manner.

"Apathy…you live up to your name…that is not a good thing…" he said sternly, "As of late, you are the only one who has not been performing efficiently. Well, other then Greed that is…and we both know what happened to him."

"If you're trying to threaten me…you'll have to do better then that brother…" Apathy glared, "Besides…it's not as if I actually want those two to get away…I want them to suffer in the most horrible 

of ways." The younger sin walked towards the elder sin, and made to walk passed him only to pause and turn. Standing just behind Bradley, Apathy put his arms around him. "Brother…I am called Apathy for one reason…and one reason alone…do you know what it is?"

Frowning, yet making no move to detach the younger sin, Pride replied, "Of course…"

"Hmmm…do you really? I'm not so sure about that…" Apathy let go then walked over and sat down on top of the others desk, "Well…I suppose you'll find out eventually brother, but…if there really isn't any news from Father, then I'll just go and see what dear brother Envy and sister Lust are up too."

"Do not get in their way…you ruin their mission and your importance in the larger picture will end." Pride warned.

"Duly noted brother…" Apathy said in a rather mocking tone as he got up. He then opened a near by window and climbed out, making his way onto the roof. Once far enough away, the young sin tensed and fell to his knees. He gripped his shoulder tightly and massaged it to the best of his ability. He knew what it meant; it meant that he'd have to make another appearance to the Elrics and that did not sit well with him. Apathy wanted to limit his contact with them now, which was partly why he'd left the boy with them so that he could in a sense, gather information for him. But if the boy was damaged in anyway, he'd have to fix him.

Slowly getting to his feet, Apathy froze for a split second. His hand then shot up and clenched the place where his heart would have been. This was a bad sign…a very bad sign…

To Be Continued

* * *

Ooooh, dun-dun-dun!


	16. Chapter 16

Lanfan and Foo where making their way back to the hotel, both had very solemn looks on their faces. Lanfan was carrying a vase like container, it looked very heavy.

"You know I had to do it…" she said quietly. Foo didn't respond right away, instead he gazed over his shoulder at the girl then up at the sky.

"One justifies their actions if they feel regret…" he finally said, "Do you?"

"No!" the girl snapped, though there was a slight hint of hesitance in her tone that would say otherwise. "He wasn't human, so…no I don't regret it."

"Hmmm…" Foo studied her for a moment then shook his head, "We've got company." He suddenly said. Lanfan tensed and held the container tighter just as a figure appeared in front of them.

Jet black hair casting a shadow across his face, but gaze focused intensely on the vase, the sin's mouth slowly curved into a frown. He then brushed some of his hair out of his face before folding his arms and demanding. "What have you done with the boy?"

Both the bodyguards' eye's widened slightly in response to the sins appearance. Save for being older looking of course, both he and the boy were nearly identical. This had been a factor neither of them had expected.

"Silence is not a wise response…what have you done with the boy?" Apathy said again.

"I take it…you must be Apathy…" Foo said, he made a subtle signal to Lanfan to keep going. She understood instantly and quickly took off. Though Apathy had missed the signal, he saw the girl take off and quickly decided to follow. Foo took off after him next.

--

"Light! What are we going to do? This place is strange, look at those funny looking cars and buildings." Misa protested. The two had been wondering Central City for several hours now and despite his better judgment, Light was actually feeling at a slight loss. This was a very strange city indeed and as of yet, he only had a basic understanding of the few area's they'd covered. Of course, Misa's complaining wasn't helping the matter, so Light was in a slightly bitter mood.

"Misa, please be quiet, I'm trying to think." He said simply while coming to a pause. He glanced around, making sure to keep an extra keen eye out for any familiar figures…namely Apathy. 'Speaking of which…who is this Apathy? He looks like Ryuuzaki but he's clearly not. But then there was the little boy who took on L's name and appeared to have some of L's memories. That could pose a slight problem, though he wasn't keen on befriending any of the locals, he didn't have much choice in somewhat 

befriending the Elrics. If they figured out who he was then that could make things more difficult for him in the long run. 'I recall reading this old book once on the theory of a parallel world, this could be what the author was talking about….and then there's this alchemy. Alchemy isn't supposed to be a real science but here it is, being practiced and actually succeeding.'

Folding his arms and glancing around, Light frowned, "Come on Misa…we need to head back to the hotel…it's best that we stay there for the time being."

"Alright Light…" the blond girl nodded then clung to the others arm as they started walking. Light in the mean time, was still contemplating his plan of action. First off, he'd need to talk to that boy again and learn everything he can from him.

--

Turning sharply around a corner that lead deeper into the alley way, and sprinting as fast as she could, Lanfan held on tight to the container and did not look back. She knew better then to waste time on checking if her pursuer was still following; the best course of action was to just keep moving and to get the remains back to the hotel. As she made to turn down a second path that would lead out into the streets, a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

_'My Lord…did you know that the homunculus would find us?'_ Lanfan burst out onto the streets, finding herself in front of the hotel. Eyes narrowing, she started for the doors,_ 'He knew I would destroy what was left and it would some how draw this Apathy out …' _she frowned slightly, as much as she wanted to be of any service to her master, it was still a bit insulting to be used as bait without being warned first.

In her brief pause, Apathy was able to catch up with Lanfan; actually, the young sin could have caught up with her easily but chose to toy with her a little. Make her assume that she was ahead and safe when that was not the case. Having moved to the roves of nearby buildings, Apathy gazed down at the girl, a frown still pressed firmly across his face. It was safe to say that he was not in a particularly good mood…nor was he in the mood for games. The way he saw it, if he could just get the remains, revive the boy, and leave all before the Elrics show up, then that would make things a lot easier.

"Lanfan! What are you doing over there?" Winry's voice broke the silence, the sin sniffed and jumped down as the girl made her way over to Lanfan; things just got more difficult.

Winry stopped when she was standing in front of Lanfan, she was a bit confused by the container and it showed on her face. She was about to ask about it when Edward and Alphonse came out of the hotel. They had heard Winry and decided to go see what the hubbub was about.



"Lanfan?" Alphonse took a step forward, "Have you seen L? He's been missing for several hours and we haven't been able to find him anywhere."

The female bodyguard took a slow breath, and then held out the container. "Yes, we found him…but…he was a pile of rubble when we did."

"What!?" Both the Elrics and Winry's eyes widened with shock and horror. Winry, though, was the first to approach Lanfan a little more. She gazed down into the container at what looked like the stone and dirt used in the streets of Central.

"T-This can't be…he was just a little boy…how could this happen?"

"That is exactly what I'd like to know…" the sin's voice cut in. Everybody looked up as Apathy stepped out of the shadows, "Though…I could give an exceptionally close guess…" brushing hair out of his face, he started towards Lanfan, "Somebody kidnapped him, but something went wrong and the kidnappers broke him. " Apathy paused, "That wasn't very nice…now I have to fix him…hand the boy over now."

Lanfan glared, "No…not until you tell us about the Philosopher's Stone." She said, shoving the remains into Winry's arms. Winry blinked in surprise, and then held it close while looking up and over at Apathy.

The sin sighed, but before he could respond a cold metal fist collided with the side of his face. Apathy's head jolted to the side, forcing him to stagger slightly. Slowly turning his head to see who it was that hit him, only to get a sudden boot to the face which sent him flying backwards. Skidding across the ground until he stopped a few feet away, Apathy groaned, but pushed himself to his feet.

"That's for Lieutenant Colonel Hughes…" Edward said while clapping his hands and forming the arm-blade, "Who knows how many others you've killed…but I'll be sure to you pay for each one regardless."

"FullMetal Alchemist…I'm not in the mood to play games with you at the moment…I'm only here to revive the boy…nothing more." The sin's eyes were narrow, "As for…your friend…" a slight smirk suddenly pulled at the corners of his lips, "He got to close...it's that simple…he could have ruined everything and I couldn't just stand by and allow him to stand in the way of justice."

"Justice!? You murdered him!" Edward shouted, "He had a daughter…and now…" the elder Elric was very angry, he could hardly complete his sentences.

"It was unavoidable I'm afraid…" Apathy shrugged, "Now…return the boy so that I may fix him."

Listening to all of this, Winry was beside herself. So, the one who murdered Maes Hughes was also the one who made L. Someone who was capable of causing so much pain, could also make something…no…someone so innocent. Taking a deep breath and sighing, Winry quickly walked over to where Apathy is standing.



"Winry! What are you doing?! Get away from him!" Al dashed forward, but Winry was already there. She had a dead set and determined look on her face as she held out the remains.

"You can bring him back right? Then do it…" she said. Apathy raised an eyebrow; he then took the container and dumped the contents out onto the ground. The others watched, uncertain of what to do at that moment. Do they stop the homunculus or do they let him continue?

"Hmm…I must admit…I find it interesting how much the boy has grown fond of you Miss. Rockbell. Of course, I suppose it makes sense…in fact…it makes perfect sense." Apathy crouched down and placed his hand on the pile of rubble, "You come across as a very maternal person Miss. Rockbell…even I seem to be having difficulty not doing as you wish. But, I am of a slightly stronger will so I will grant you your wish simply because it was my intension from the beginning…however…I will warn you all now…"

The dirt started to melt and bubble, turning almost molten beneath the young sin's fingers as it slowly started taking the form of a human body. "I'll warn you all now…the boy has now knowledge of this Philosopher's Stone…so if I find out that one of you decided to question him again and break him…it won't matter who it was…I will kill them, whether Father needs them or not."

When the reconstruction was complete, the boy lay motionless on the ground. There was a slight change though, he appeared older; around Alphonse's age to be more specific. Apathy smirked slightly, "It…seems to be working…" he mumbled softly before getting back up and brushing the dust off his pants.

Suddenly, a sharp gasp was forced from the sin when a blade was thrust through the middle of his back. It went all the way through and was sticking out of his stomach region. Coughing up quite a bit of blood and slowly turning his head, Apathy's gaze met the dark gaze of Lin Yao.

"I thought as much…" the prince said, "If one wants information, don't interrogate the foot men…" he swiftly withdrew the sword and shoved Apathy to the ground, "Draw out the one in charge."

"Lin!" Al almost cheered, but caught himself…despite what the others have said and what Apathy confessed; the younger Elric still felt there was something different about Apathy and that he wasn't entirely bad. Edward on the other hand whooped, and then dashed over.

"I hate to admit it but, that was pretty good." The elder brother said, "But, we're going to have to have a talk about this later."

"Yes, later Edward," Lin nodded with a teasing grin, "For now I have a homunculus to capture and question."

Apathy, in the mean time, had slowly gotten to his feet. The nasty stab wound already partially healed, he quickly started to run away. This had been exactly why he didn't want to interact with them just yet. He knew they were up to something, other wise Envy and Lust wouldn't be doing what they were doing. It had been a lucky break back in the alley, running into Envy and Lust; they were taking care 

of that Foo character, though whether they actually succeeded is uncertain. But that was the least of Apathy's concerns at the moment.

"Oh no you don't…" Lin growled while charging after the escaping sin, Edward was close behind, he had some questions he wanted answered too and he wasn't about to let Lin have all the fun. In the mean time, Alphonse and Winry stayed behind to look after the revived L. Alphonse carefully lifted him off the ground and carried the boy into the hotel, Winry following close behind.

Setting him down in his own room, Alphonse said he'd go get some food and a wet washcloth. Winry just sat down on the edge of the bed and watched the seemingly lifeless boy. It was very…creepy, to say the least; his chest did not move, nor was there any other sign that he was even breathing. Had Apathy really brought him back or was it a trick? Winry sighed and scooted a little closer so that she could brush some of the boy's messy black hair out of his face.

It was in that second, that L's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her by the wrist. A startled yelp escaped Winry, which made the boy jolt slightly and sit up swiftly, Winry's wrist still in his grasp. Blinking wide eyed and confused, L looked around for a moment as if trying to recall where he was. When his dark gaze finally fell on Winry, he quickly let go of her wrist and started to chew on the tip of his thumb.

"I…apologize for running off like that…" he said in a surprisingly even tone, almost like Apathy's but still held some of that childish innocence. Winry just blinked in equal confusion; that, and the fact her heart was still racing a hundred miles an hour after that little scare. But, after a moment, she finally breathed a deep sigh and smiled.

"No, it's alright…we shouldn't have laughed at you…" she said in a reassuring tone, "L, are you hungry? Al went down to get some food and a washcloth and should be back in a moment."

"Yes actually…I am…kind of hungry." L slowly glanced up at the ceiling, he seemed to fidget slightly on the bed and appeared slightly uncomfortable in the manner of which he was sitting. Still lightly chewing on his thumb, the slightly older boy seemed to be scanning the entire room for something.

"Is…something wrong?" Winry asked while reaching out and pulling his hand away from his mouth, "I told you, you'll make yourself bleed if you keep doing that."

"No…it's nothing…" L sighed, and then blinked as his hand was pulled away, "It…helps me think though. I'm able to think 25 more clearly when I do that…"

"And what are you thinking about L?" Winry asked.

L just blinked and starred at her for a short while before answering, "What happened to Light Yagami and Misa Amane…they just left and I'm sure they're feeling quite lost at the moment…"

"Oh?"



"Yes…" L nodded while turning his gaze away once again; this particular little quirk was less noticeable when he was smaller, but was starting to grow more obvious now that he was a little bigger.  
"I also have a feeling that we have not seen the last of them…"

To Be Continued

. Tired! –falls asleep at keyboard- .….well anywho! The next chapter should (hopefully) progress the plot a little. I've got this awesome plan for how this story is going to end and I can't wait to get there X3! And yes…there's more to Apathy then meets the eye…he's capable of being very, very….VERY….nasty but he's probably got a soft side for Winry …don't ask me why cause I won't tell you! Though, his heightened sense of emotion sort of contradicts his name…I'm gonna go off on a tangent now XD….I'm gonna tell ya a small spoiler just for the heck of it…of course, that depends on how the story goes…but anyway! I originally intended for Apathy to turn out far more nasty and evil then Envy and Envy is one mean son of a –turtleneck!- . But then, I've been findin' all these awesome pics of Beyond Birthday and was oddly reminded of Apathy. Ok…I'm done for now…Read and Review! I luffles reviews! XD They let me know that people are reading and that I should keep writing! XD and good reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside X'D


End file.
